


Reset - Robert 2.0 (Complete)

by dragontreasure26



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Complete, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memory Loss, No Smut, disaster week, helicopter crash, summer fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontreasure26/pseuds/dragontreasure26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In saving Adam's life on the day of the helicopter crash Robert is injured and loses his memory; when he returns to the village he appears to be a completely different person, a new and improved Robert Sugden. While everyone prefers the new Robert, Aaron struggles to deal with losing the man he fell in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After getting his shoulder stitched and bandaged, Aaron went in search of his mother; he found Chas with Paddy and was relieved to see the two of them, aside from a few scrapes and bruises, were okay. “Aaron luv,” Chas said hugging him tightly.

“Watch the shoulder,” Aaron replied but smiled all the same. “You’re okay?” he asked glancing from Chas to Paddy; the two of them nodded in return. “Do they know what happened yet?” Aaron asked.

Chas shrugged. “The helicopter crashed, but no one knows how or why yet,” she replied. “Sure you’re okay?” she asked worriedly glancing at her son’s blood stained shirt.

“I’m fine, few stitches nothing I can’t handle,” Aaron replied with a reassuring smile. “Any news on the others?” he asked.

“Pete brought Debbie in a while ago, I don’t know about the others,” Chas replied wrapping Paddy’s jacket tighter around her shoulders. “I just can’t believe this has happened,” she said still shell-shocked.

“You and me both,” Aaron replied, and Paddy just nodded solemnly.

A suddenly flurry of activity caused them all to turn around; a group of paramedics rushed in, pushing a trolley down the corridor toward them. Aaron, Chas and Paddy rushed over when they saw Victoria behind the group with tears pouring down her face. “Vic! Is it Adam? Is he okay?” Aaron asked worried for his best friend but when he looked at the person on the stretcher as it was whisked past him he saw that it was not Victoria’s husband but her brother. It was Robert.

“He saved Adam,” Victoria said through her tears.

“What happened?” Paddy asked.

“Robert … Robert saved him,” Victoria sobbed. “He’s in a really bad way.”

Aaron’s eyes tore down the corridor after the stretcher and his heart started to beat hard against his chest. “Robert saved Adam?” he asked, he couldn’t believe it – Robert was notoriously selfish, surely he’d never put his own life on the line to save someone else, let alone Adam who he didn’t even care for.

Victoria nodded. “I’ve got to go, I’m sorry,” she said rushing after her brother.

Paddy and Chas turned to look at Aaron. Chas bit anxiously at her bottom lip noticing how white her son’s face had turned. “Aaron,” she started.

Aaron shook his head. “Adam … I need to go and find him, make sure he’s okay,” he said heading off to find his best friend.

Chas glanced at Paddy. “At least it’s Adam he’s going after not Robert,” she replied with a heavy sigh.

Paddy just nodded in agreement.

\---

After finding Adam, Aaron hovered outside his room, not sure whether to go in or not. He peered through the window in the door and his stomach dropped when he saw his friend laying on the bed with an oxygen mask over his face.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Moira’s voice came from behind him. “He inhaled a lot of smoke, the oxygen is just to ease his breathing. He’ll be able to go home tomorrow.”

Aaron turned to find Moira and James behind him, each clutching a cup of coffee. “Go in, he’ll be happy to see you,” James smiled warmly. “We’re going to go and check on Pete and Debbie and then we’ll be back.”

Aaron nodded, reassured that Adam really was alright and let himself into the room. “Adam, Vic told me what happened, are you okay?” he asked heading over to him.

Adam removed the oxygen mask so he could speak more clearly. “I’m okay,” he croaked. “All thanks to your boyfriend.”

Aaron swallowed and his gaze dropped to the floor. “He’s not my boyfriend you know that,” he replied. “It’s over between us,” he added bitterly as he thought about everything Robert had done.

“Well I owe him my life,” Adam replied sucking in some more oxygen. “Whatever’s gone on between you that doesn’t change.”

“What happened?” Aaron asked tentatively, dismissing the strange sense of hope that filled him when Adam confirmed that Robert had saved him. Hope that maybe Robert wasn’t such a bad person after all, that deep down he was a good guy like Aaron had always hoped he was.

Adam sighed. “Got drunk, couldn’t find my key so I decided to sleep it off in one of the scrap cars,” he replied. “Next thing I know I wake up and the car’s on fire and Robert was pulling me out. It exploded, Robert shoved me down into a ditch but I don’t know what happened to him, is he okay?” he asked.

Aaron glanced down at his boots. “I don’t know, I saw him brought in … Victoria is with him, I guess she’ll tell you more.”

Adam’s eyes darted over Aaron’s and he frowned. “You’re not going to find out yourself?” he asked.

“No,” Aaron muttered. “Why would I?”

Adam’s eyebrows rose a little but he did not reply. “Well I hope he’s alright, I guess I need to buy him a pint or two even if he did manage to break my ankle,” he said nodding down to his bandaged foot. “Snapped when I fell down the ditch,” he sighed. “But I guess that’s what protected me from the blast.”

“Best make it more than a couple of pints then,” Aaron replied sinking down into the chair beside the bed – he still couldn’t quite belief that Robert had risked his own life for Adam. There had to be more to it than that? Some scheme, some sort of game. This was Robert after all. What was he playing at?

\---

Aaron left Adam’s room when Moira and James returned, he didn’t know what to do with himself and so drifted down the corridors of the hospital aimlessly. He didn’t want to go back to the village, to the chaos there, and besides he couldn’t bring himself to leave the hospital just yet either … he needed to make sure Adam and Victoria were okay, and deep down Robert also as much as he didn’t want to admit it.

Aaron found himself drifting toward Robert’s room; he watched from a hidden corner as Victoria emerged from the room, tears streaming down her face. Aaron stepped back into the shadows and she walked right past him without noticing him as she headed to the ladies room. Something bad had happened to Robert, and the thought made him feel sick.

Aaron sucked in a deep breath and headed over to Robert’s room, he peered in and was surprised at what he saw. Robert was lying in the bed; he’d been cleaned up since arriving covered in ash but now there was barely a scratch on him. Aaron was confused, he’d seen many of his fellow villagers arrive at the hospital in a far worse state so what was Victoria so upset about? What was wrong with him Aaron wondered as his eyes swept over him.

Aaron watched as Robert looked around the room, there was something in his eyes that he couldn’t quite place - he looked lost. Aaron couldn’t quite put his finger on it but he knew there was something wrong. The man lying in the room just didn’t look like Robert he knew.

Suddenly a pair of blue-eyes connected with his; Aaron’s heart jumped to his throat and he quickly moved away from the door. He didn’t want to give Robert the satisfaction of knowing he was there, that a part of him still cared about him. Aaron walked away, hoping that Robert hadn’t seen him, but he knew he had and was probably wearing a stupid smug smile right that minute.

Aaron ducked from view when he saw Chrissie and Lawrence heading down the corridor. “My husband,” Chrissie said grabbing a nearby nurse. “Robert Sugden, he was brought in earlier? Can I see him?”

Aaron tried to listen in but the nurse had headed further down the corridor with Chrissie and Lawrence; he watched as Chrissie was let into Robert’s room and Lawrence waited outside pacing up and down like a guard dog. What the hell were they doing here? It wasn’t like Chrissie actually cared for Robert anymore.

Not wanting the Whites to see him Aaron quickly walked away but collided into Victoria as she came out of the ladies room. “Oh Aaron, I’m sorry,” Victoria said wiping her eyes with a tissue. “What are you doing here?” she asked her eyes darting over his. “Did you come to see Robert?”

Aaron couldn’t help but noticed her hopeful tone. “No,” he replied gruffly. “Chrissie is here now,” he said nodding toward her and Lawrence.

“Oh,” Victoria frowned. “Well I guess I should go and talk to her,” she said giving Aaron’s arm a tight squeeze. “Don’t go just yet, please.”

Aaron nodded, he watched Victoria go and hovered uneasily. “What are you doing here?” Lawrence asked heading over to him. “Haven’t you caused enough trouble?”

Aaron gritted his teeth. “Vic asked me to stay,” he replied crossly.

“You’re the last person Chrissie will want to see right now,” Lawrence replied. “So I suggest you go,” he said stepping toward Aaron.  Aaron scoffed, not remotely scared of Lawrence. “I don’t know what sort of game you’re playing son, but you and Robert, it’s never going to happen.”

“I’m not interested in Robert,” Aaron huffed angrily, kicking a nearby chair as he stalked off.

\---

News of what happened to Robert soon spread as more and more villagers arrived at the hospital and gossip started to spread; Chas of course was one of the first to find out and quickly found Aaron and Paddy to fill them in on the news.

“He’s lost his memory?” Aaron asked with a frown.

“According to Diane he doesn’t remember anything,” Chas nodded.

“At all?” Aaron said not quite able to believe it.

“Apparently so,” Chas sighed. “It will be some game of his, to worm his way out of everything he’s done,” she muttered. “He’ll slip up eventually, no one can keep up that charade for long.”

“How can you be so sure he’s lying?” Paddy asked dubiously. “Victoria and Diane seem convinced.”

Aaron shoved his hands deep into his pockets; he remembered seeing Robert earlier when he’d gone to his room – he’d known then there was something not quite right with him and was convinced that if he saw him again he’d be able to tell if it was all an act. “I’ll know,” he replied rocking on the balls of his feet; he looked up when Chas and Paddy turned to look at him. “I’ll know the second I look in his eyes if he’s lying or not.”

Chas frowned. “You’re not thinking of going to see him?” she said shaking her head in disbelief, completely in the dark over his previous visit to his ex-lovers room. “How could you after everything that he’s done?”

“Just trust me will ya,” Aaron said heading off. Chas and Paddy followed close behind; when they found Robert’s room Aaron stopped outside the door and peered in, watching him talking to Victoria.

Aaron watched in silence for a long while, examining every expression that crossed Robert’s face. “He’s not lying,” he said turning back to look at his mother. “I can tell,” he said glancing back at Robert’s big blue innocent eyes. “He’s not mum.”

Chas pursed her lips. “Okay,” she replied believing him.

“Just because he can’t remember doesn’t mean we should forget what he’s done,” Paddy added.

Aaron nodded. “I know, I just wanted to make sure – Vic and Diane have had enough trouble from him in the past, they don’t need this on top of it.”

Chas wrapped her arm around Aaron’s shoulder and was about to steer him away when Victoria came out of the room. “Aaron,” she said her voice hoarse. “I need you to do something for me,” she said taking hold of his arm. “I need you to go in,” she said nodding toward the door to Robert’s room.

“Absolutely not,” Chas interrupted. “No way.”

Aaron ignored his mother and looked at Victoria. “Why?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

“He saw you, and for a brief moment I thought he recognised you,” Victoria explained. “Please, if anyone can make him remember it’s you.”

“Me?” Aaron said shaking his head. “No, why me?”

“Because he’s in love with you,” Victoria replied matter-of-factly. Aaron’s eyes darted to the floor and he felt himself grow angry – how could Robert love him after all he’d done. No it wasn’t true, he only told him that because he didn’t want him to blab to the police about what had really happened the day of Katie’s death. “Look I don’t know what happened between you,” Victoria said sensing his change in mood. “But he admitted it … well virtually, I know he loves you Aaron. He’s my brother, I know him.”

“So what? It doesn’t matter,” Aaron shrugged. “I don’t want anything to do with him.”

“I’m not asking you to do anything but go in there. Seeing you might trigger something. Please Aaron?” Victoria begged. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want, just come in with me for five minutes.”

Aarons shifted anxiously; he looked at Victoria tear stained face and the desperation in her eyes. “Two minutes,” he replied giving in.

“Aaron,” Chas sighed crossly.

“It’s fine mum,” Aaron said following Vic into Robert’s room.

“More visitors?” Robert smiled brightly when the door opened and Vic, Paddy, Chas and Aaron entered. It did not go un-noticed by all that Robert’s eyes went straight to Aaron who could not look back at him. Vic sucked in a deep breath, hoping, praying that her brother would remember something whereas Chas and Paddy were on edge for the opposite reason, they did not want Robert to remember, to get his claws into Aaron again. This way Robert was less of a threat. “I must be very popular,” Robert smiled his eyes moving from Aaron’s to Chas’s and then to Paddy’s. “So how do we know each other?” he asked.

Victoria sighed with disappointment, and Chas and Paddy relaxed also. Aaron swallowed hard, not sure if he was disappointed Robert didn’t remember him or not – the Robert in front of him was a stranger, he looked younger, innocent with his hospital gown on and his hair all fluffy from having the ash washed out. He looked new, like someone had pushed reset and Aaron didn’t like it. He’s rather have the old Robert, because at least he knew how to handle him.

Chas opened her mouth to say something but Victoria cut across her. “Do you remember me telling you that you invested in Adam’s business?” she asked.

Robert nodded. “My short term memory is okay Vic,” he joked.

The lightness and the friendly tone of his voice sounded strange to Aaron – he was used to threats, to a cunning edge to his tone or even shameless flirting when Robert spoke. Not this. Aaron was reminded of the week they’d spent at Home Farm when Chrissie, Lawrence and Lachlan had gone away. It reminded of him the fluffy bed-headed Robert, wrapped up in his dressing gown drinking coffee with him on the sofa after they’d spent the night together. The Robert he’d always wanted.

“Well Aaron is his business partner and Chas is his mum,” Victoria continued. “Chas co-owns the village pub with our step-mother Diane.”

Robert nodded; he looked to Chas and smiled. “I haven’t met Diane yet but she sounds wonderful.”

Aaron continued to stare at the stranger apparently possessing Robert’s body.

Chas gritted her teeth. “You really don’t deserve her,” she muttered darkly.

Robert frowned slightly, not understanding the hostile vibe that came off the woman. His eyes darted over to Aaron, who was brooding in the corner. “So Aaron, are you the brains or the brawn of the scrapping business?” he asked hoping for a more friendly response.

Aaron glanced at Robert, their eyes meeting for the first time since he’d entered to room; he opened his mouth to speak but he couldn’t do it … he couldn’t be fake and make conversation like nothing had happened. “I can’t,” he said before bolting from the room – Paddy and Chas in hot pursuit.

\---

Aaron paced outside the hospital biting at his fingers anxiously as a swirl of emotions fighting for control raged through his body and mind. He didn’t know how to feel or what to think. He was angry because he could feel himself being dragged back into Robert’s world again after fighting for so long to get out but he also felt a strange sense of grief because he felt like he’d lost him, the way Robert looked at him now was like a stranger. Even when they were fighting, no matter how bad it was, he’d always been able to see attraction behind the blonde’s cold calculated eyes both of them knowing that at some point one of them would cave into their desire for the other.

Now there was just nothing.

“What is it luv?” Chas asked when she and Paddy found him.

Aaron sighed and kicked at the gravel beneath his feet. “I just couldn’t stand there and make small talk with him, not after everything,” he muttered “I know he doesn’t remember but that doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten,” Aaron replied not daring to mention any of his other feelings; he knew he was being foolish for still feeling something for Robert and he knew his mum and Paddy would think the same if he told them.

“You don’t have to see him anymore,” Paddy reassured him. “You did what Victoria asked, let that be the end of it.”

Aaron nodded quickly, hating the small part of him that mourned the loss of his Robert.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert and Adam were both released from hospital the next morning; Aaron was more than a little displeased to find that Diane was bringing Robert back to the pub to stay with her. It was confusing enough being around Robert at the hospital for just a few moments, let alone them living under the same roof. Aaron wasn’t sure he’d be able to cope with it.

“Why can’t he stay with Vic and Adam?” Aaron hissed to Chas; Robert and Diane were sitting at the table and Diane was showing him some old family photographs hoping that something would be familiar to him. They weren’t having any luck so far.

“Victoria has enough on her plate with Adam and his broken ankle, not to mention she and Marlon have to prepare the food for two funerals,” Chas replied. “Diane offered, I think focusing on Robert helps her take her mind of Val.”

Aaron felt bad, but he still didn’t want Robert there. It was too much to handle right now. “Chrissie was playing the grieving wife at the hospital, but where is she now eh?” Aaron whispered. “I haven’t seen her since.”

“Who knows,” Chas replied with a shrug. “Look I don’t want him here anymore than you do, believe me on that, but if it helps Diane then I can cope with it. I’m sure soon enough he’ll get his memory back and then he’ll be out of here, just keep it together until then okay luv?” she said before heading out to the bar to open up for the day.

Diane turned to Aaron. “I was wondering if you could do me a favour?” she asked. “I need you to take Robert to the B&B so he can get his things, I’d do it myself but I promised I’d take care of Sarah and Jack today.”

Aaron glanced at Robert who smiled at him eagerly; he knew he couldn’t say no to Diane – the poor woman was stressed out with everything that was going on and he knew with Debbie in hospital that Andy needed all the help he could get with the children. “Yeah fine,” he shrugged.

“Thanks pet,” Diane said laying her hand on Aaron’s shoulder when she got up from the table. “Perhaps you could show him around the village, he might remember something?” she suggested.

“Sure whatever,” Aaron grumbled making it clear he wasn’t entirely happy with the situation. “You’d better get dressed then,” he said to Robert.

Robert got up glancing uneasily at Diane. “Well you see there’s a bit of a problem there,” Diane said glancing at Aaron. “Robert only has the clothes he was wearing at the time of the accident, I threw them out because they stank of smoke … you must have something that he can borrow for the morning?” she asked.

Aaron huffed angrily. “Come on then,” he said heading off toward the stairs.

Robert followed wondering why the younger man seemed to be so angry all the time; he entered Aaron’s room and glanced around. “How long have you lived here then?” he asked noticing that Aaron’s room was fairly sparse.

Aaron just shrugged as he pulled open a drawer and tugged out a couple of t-shirts. “Take your pick,” he said throwing the pile onto the bed.

Robert headed over. “You like dark colours,” he commented.

Aaron sighed with irritation. “Beggars can’t be choosers Robert, just pick one.”

As predicted Robert selected a blue t-shirt, and Aaron couldn’t help but smirk. “What?” Robert asked noticing this as he tugged off the dressing gown the hospital had kindly given him to wear home.

Aaron’s eyes darted over Robert’s chest before slipping down the look at the rest of his body. Robert was slim, but toned in the right places. “You like to wear blue,” he replied with a shrug as he tore his eyes away from his nipples, remembering how sensitive they were, and instead focused on finding a pair of shorts or joggers for Robert, he knew his jeans would be too short in the leg for the taller man.

“Brings out my eyes,” Robert smiled as he headed over to the mirror to admire himself.

Aaron shook his head, laughing to himself because despite having to no memory the old Robert was still there he thought as he watched him preen. “Here pretty boy put these on,” he said throwing him a pair of black joggers in his direction.

Robert caught them, Aaron eyes couldn’t help but slide over Robert’s ass as he bent over to pick up the clothes; he looked away quickly when he realised what he was doing but his eyes quickly betrayed him again, sliding up Roberts legs - lightly tanned and smattered with blond hair, his eyes then ran over his muscular thighs and his thoughts were filled with memories of them being wrapped around him, of his fingers digging into them as they rocked together. Aaron felt himself grow warm and quickly shook the thoughts from his head; he headed over to his nightstand and grabbed a can of deodorant. “Here,” he said tossing it to Robert. “You can wash up in the bathroom, feel free to use my stuff,” he said before heading out of the room quickly.

“Thanks,” Robert called after him.

\---

After collecting Robert’s things from the B&B and taking them back to the pub; Robert and Aaron headed out once more to take a walk around the village. Aaron was surprised that Robert hadn’t changed, happy to continue wearing Aaron’s joggers and t-shirt. Aaron didn’t comment on it, silently laughing that the once rich pretty boy who wouldn’t be seen dead in something that didn’t have the right label attached was wearing his cheap old clothes.

They bumped into Paddy as entered the vets. “What are you doing Aaron?” Paddy whispered to him, glancing over at Robert was looking at the group of kittens in one of the cages who were in to have their vaccinations.

“Helping Diane out,” Aaron replied. “It’s okay Paddy I’m not going to jump back into bed with him if that’s what you’re thinking,” he whispered glancing over at Rhona who headed over to chat to Robert.

“Of course not,” Paddy replied far too quickly to be convincing. “Just be careful Aaron, he’ll get his memories back sooner or later and be back to the old Robert we all love to hate.”

“I know,” Aaron replied knowing that the cruel and cold hearted Robert Sugden would probably tease him for falling for him all over again, for being that weak. “Trust me I’m getting no pleasure from doing this,” he muttered.

Paddy’s eyes darted over Aaron’s uncertainly. “Okay, look I’ve got to go out on a call but how about a pint tonight?”

Aaron nodded before heading over to Robert once more. “You done?” he asked gruffly watching as he cradled one of the kittens in his hands.

Robert smiled at him. “Isn’t she adorable?” he asked lifting the kitten up to admire it some more.

“Good job you’re not a vet, she is actually a he,” Rhona told him.

“Well he is absolutely gorgeous,” Robert said reluctantly handing the kitten back over.

Aaron just rolled his eyes. “Come on,” he said nodding toward the door. Robert glanced at Aaron wondering why he was so hot and cold with him, one minute he thought they were okay the next Aaron seemed annoyed with him.

“Fancy a coffee?” Robert asked nodding toward the café.

Thinking about what Paddy had said Aaron shook his head. “I’ve got to get back actually, look you know where the pub is how about you go for a wander on your own and I’ll see you back there later?”

“Oh,” Robert replied looking disappointed. “Okay sure,” he nodded.

Aaron’s heart tugged in his chest when he saw the hurt in Robert’s eye and felt bad for leaving him alone, it must be pretty scary to have no memories whatsoever. “Look mate, uh I’m going to head to the scrap yard to see the damage you know? Maybe you should come? Might trigger something?”

Robert nodded. “Okay sure,” he replied following Aaron as he set off.

Aaron walked on ahead a little annoyed with himself for caving in; even with no memories Robert still seemed to have him under his spell.

\---

Aaron was pleasantly surprised when they reached the scrapyard, apart from the two burnt-out cars on the forecourt the place didn’t look too bad at all. “At least the porta-cabin is still standing,” Aaron said placing his hand on the wall of it. “That’s were a bunch of your investment money went,” he told Robert. Robert just nodded as his eyes swept around the sight. “Anything?” Aaron asked watching him carefully.

Robert sighed and shook his head. “Can we go in?” he asked nodding toward the cabin.

Aaron nodded; he headed over to the steps stopping when he saw a petrol can lying on its side by the steps. Aaron picked it up and found it completely empty, he frowned knowing it had been full only a few days ago because he had filled it himself. They often went to pick up cars for scrapping and had to put a bit of fuel in them to get them back to the yard. Aaron put the lid back on the can and set it back down – an empty can of petrol and a couple of burnt out cars. That could not be a coincidence.

“Robert mate, how are you?” Adam said shaking Robert’s hand as they entered the porta-cabin.

Robert smiled. “You must be Adam?” he asked.

“Yeah yeah sorry Vic told me about the memory loss,” Adam said letting go of his hand and heading over to the minibar, struggling somewhat with the crutches he’d been given; he cracked open a can of beer and pushed it into Robert’s hand. “I can’t thank you enough for saving my life, and I’m so sorry for what’s happened to you as a result. It’s not fair man, it’s really not fair.”

Robert just shook it off; he sipped at the beer as he wandered around the cabin. Aaron and Adam watched on, wondering if at any moment he’d remember. “Seems like a decent place,” Robert said turning back to smile at them. “And you’re two are good guys, I can see why I invested.”

Adam grinned and he and Robert started to chat about the business; Aaron sank against the wall of the cabin and tried to hold back on the tears stinging in his eyes – he wanted Robert to remember, he really did, he realised. Despite everything, he knew what was troubling him - he wanted the old Robert back. Aaron hated this new Robert, how easily he got on with everyone, how nice he was without having an ulterior motive. On their tour of the village, he’d stopped to greet everyone and they’d ended up standing around talking to Edna for what felt like hours as she talked Robert through the whole history of the village. Robert smiled and nodded, listening patiently apparently interested in it all. When they went to the shop he bought bags of sweets for Jack and Sarah when he spotted them with Diane and to top it all off he’d cooed over the kittens in the vets.

It was not Robert. It wasn’t his Robert.

Aaron wanted the man who’d conned his way into his bed, manipulated his way into his heart, more than anything in that moment. The man he’d gotten hot and heavy with in a hay barn, the man who’d not hesitated to lock the door to the cabin and bend him over the desk, or fuck him in his wife’s bed. He wanted the fun and thrill of the Robert he’d fallen for, the Robert he was addicted to despite his better judgement.

Much to Aaron’s dismay, they were at the scrap yard for about an hour before they decided they’d better make their way back to the Wool Pack. Aaron just wanted to get away, to be alone and have time to think.

“Pool tonight then, I’m buying,” Robert said to Adam as he threw his empty can into the trash.

“No way, I owe you Robert,” Adam said slapping him on the shoulder jovially. “Tonight is on me.”

They continued to laugh and chuckle; Aaron had had enough and made his way outside where he stalked up and down the yard, hating and resenting the man inside - like he was personally responsible for taking Robert away from him.

Aaron was distracted by something glinting in the gravel; heading over he bent down and picked up the object realising right away that it was an earring, and not just any earring - it belonged to Chrissie, Aaron knew this because during the week he’d spent at Home Farm he had nosily looked through all of Chrissie’s things asking Robert, who just lay in bed watching him with an amused smile, how much things were worth. _“Planning to steal from me are you?” Robert asked with a quirk of his eyebrows. “Perhaps I should tie you to the bed so you can’t escape?”_ Aaron remembered him saying, unable to stop himself smiling at the memory.

Aaron pocketed the earring quickly when he heard the cabin door open. “See you later then mate,” Adam said shaking Robert’s hand. “I’ll bring Vic, she needs a night off.”

“Tonight then,” Robert said over his shoulder as he headed down the steps and joined Aaron.

Aaron looked again at the petrol can and his fingers closed around the earring inside his pocket; his eyes darted over the burnt out shell of the cars outside the porta-cabin and recognised from what was left of them that one was not a car that they had brought in for scrap. It was one of Robert’s.

Suddenly everything clicked into place, no wonder Chrissie was so keen to see Robert at the hospital. She had started the fire that almost killed Adam, she’d set fire to the Robert’s car. Chrissie hadn’t gone to see Robert because she cared about him, she wanted to make sure he’d keep quiet and with no memory it looked like she’d gotten exactly what she wanted.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron managed to get the rest of the afternoon to himself; Robert had gone upstairs when the returned from the scrap yard to sleep, dealing with his memory loss was clearly exhausting him. Aaron relished the time alone and spent most of it in his room just lying on his bed, thinking things through; he was annoyed with himself for being so weak, for still having feelings for Robert despite all that had happened. He knew he just had to keep reminding himself that Robert was a liar, a game-player and keep telling himself that he was better off without him.

Aaron’s thoughts turned to the car fire that had almost killed Adam, Chrissie was responsible he just knew it … and now she had disappeared. Sam Dingle, the Whites game keeper, told him that Lawrence, Chrissie and Lachlan had all gone away to the south of France. Was it out of guilt? Aaron wondered.

Aaron wasn’t sure what he was going to do about it; part of him kind of understood what Chrissie had done – being with Robert did kind of drive you crazy, make you do things you wouldn’t normally do. But then again, Adam could have died. Val and Ruby had died.

Aaron looked up when he heard his bedroom door open. “Hey luv, you okay?” Chas asked.

“Fine,” Aaron replied moodily; he hated it when his mother fussed over him.

“You’ve been up here all afternoon,” Chas said. “Why don’t you come down and keep me company at the bar eh?”

Aaron shrugged. “I’m not in the mood,” he replied with a sigh.

Chas came into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. “You’ve been with Robert all morning,” she commented.

“Only because Diane asked me to show him around the village, and take him to the B&B to get his clothes,” Aaron replied defensively.

Chas pursed her lips, on the one hand she was worried about Aaron spending so much time with Robert but she also knew that Diane needed the help at the moment. “Does he remember anything?” she asked. Aaron just shook his head. “Good,” she replied.

“You think it’s a good thing?” Aaron asked turning to look at his mother.

Chas nodded. “Yeah, because it means he can’t mess with your head,” she replied. “Come down when you feel like it,” she said with a kind smile before leaving the room.

Aaron closed his eyes, his mother was wrong – Robert like this was messing with his head even more than ever.

\---

Later than night, Aaron watched from the bar as Robert, Adam and Victoria played pool together on the other side of the pub.

“You can’t take your eyes off of him,” Chas muttered under her breath as she placed another pint down in front of Aaron.

“Keeping tabs on me are ya?” Aaron growled.

Chas sighed. “I’m just looking out for you Aaron,” she replied crossly. “I’m worried you’re going soft on him given his condition, but you can’t because when he gets his memory back he’ll suck you right back into all of his games.”

“I’m not a kid, I can handle it,” Aaron snapped at her.

“Hey Aaron come over and join us,” Robert suddenly called across the pub.

“Yeah I’m getting slaughtered by the Sudgen’s here, help me out, mate,” Adam laughed. “Only because of these,” he said nodding toward the crutches.

“As if, you were rubbish at pool before you broke your ankle,” Victoria scoffed.

“There’s a pint in it for you!” Robert added with a smile and a wink.

Chas glared at Aaron in warning, but sick of her treating him like a kid Aaron defiantly got and headed over; he took the pool cue from Adam and potted a few balls quickly.

“Wow this one’s a champ,” Robert said placing his hand on Aaron’s shoulder, squeezing it tightly as he gave it a little shake.

“You owe me a pint,” Aaron replied nodding toward the bar, ignoring the prickle of excitement that shot down his spine at Robert’s touch.

“Okay hint taken, I’ll get another round in,” Robert said heading over.

“No no no!” Adam said practically hopping after him on his crutches. “I told you tonight’s on me.”

Victoria took the opportunity while Robert was out of earshot to corner Aaron. “What does he know?” she whispered.

“About what?” Aaron asked.

“You know what, you two,” Victoria hissed. “Does he know about the affair?”

Aaron shook his head. “No he doesn’t know and he never needs to know, we’re finished remember?”

“Okay,” Victoria said backing off when she sensed the hostility from Aaron. “I just didn’t want to put my foot in it that’s all.”

Aaron sighed. “Sorry,” he said knowing he shouldn’t have snapped at her. “It’s just hard, all of this,” he said glancing over at Robert. “I just think it would be easier all round if we just say nothing.”

“And if he works it out?” Victoria asked. “He keeps asking me about Chrissie, why they’re splitting up so soon after getting married.”

“He won’t work it out if everyone keeps their mouth shut,” Aaron huffed.

Victoria rolled her eyes. “You think that’s possible in this village?” she asked. “We’re going to have to figure something out sooner or later,” she replied. “Chrissie won’t be France forever you know.”

Aaron knew this was true, feeling panicked he was about to reply but at that moment Adam and Robert retuned with a round of drinks. Aaron drank down the pint quickly, much to Robert and Adam’s amusement but he needed something to numb his thoughts. It was just too much to handle right now.

\---

“Fancy another game?” Robert asked once they’d said their goodbyes to Adam and Victoria, it was late, the pub had closed hours ago but the four of them had played on long after last call.

Aaron shrugged, since he and Robert were both currently living in the pub there was nothing to stop them continuing and besides he’d drunk so much that his mood had really mellowed. “Sure,” he replied casually.

Robert handed Aaron the cue. “You can break first,” he smiled warmly. “If you can still see straight that is,” he chuckled.

“Course I can,” Aaron replied taking the cue, ignoring the slur of his words and the slight spin of the room as he turned toward the pool table.

Robert smiled, leaning against the bar and watching Aaron line up his shot. “I’ve enjoyed tonight, it’s the first time I’ve felt normal since waking up,” he told him.

Aaron’s eyes lifted from the table and darted over Roberts, it was so strange to see them so warm and full of happiness – no dark plots or manipulation. “So what do I get if I kick your arse then?” Aaron asked managing to hit the balls despite not potting any.

“I don’t know, how about I buy us dinner?” Robert offered as he pushed himself off the bar and headed over to take the cue.

Aaron paused, he glanced at Robert. “Dinner?” he asked his heart beat quickening.

Robert nodded, his fingers brushing Aaron’s lightly as he took the cue from him. “Takeaway, few beers, something like that,” he shrugged in suggestion. “I’m … well it’s pretty lonely being left with your own thoughts when it’s all just black,” he said blushing a little as he confessed this.

Aaron knew he shouldn’t, that he should steer clear of Robert after all they’d been through but he found himself nodding. “Make it a curry and I’m in,” he said watching the red blush creep across Robert’s face, God he looked hot he found himself thinking, a familiar twist in of desire curling in his stomach. “You make a mean curry, if you can remember how.”

“I’m sure it will come back to me, but you’ve got to beat me first,” Robert replied cheerfully as he leant over the table.

Aaron’s alcohol soaked brain was too slow to prevent his eyes sliding over Robert’s arse, or sweeping up his back and over his strong shoulders. He was unable to stop himself from growing hot with desire, thinking about stripping the blonde down and having him right against the pool table. “Rob,” he mumbled fighting the urge to reach out and touch him. There was nothing he wanted more than Robert right now, he needed something – a sign that the old Robert was there, somewhere.

Robert turned to look at Aaron. “Aaron?” he asked a small frown creasing across his forehead.

Aaron’s eyes drifted over Robert’s lips, soft and pink, and wondered what it would be like to kiss him now. This Robert was gentle and kind, would his kisses be the same? Or would he kiss him like the old Robert? Rough and dominating? Would Aaron still feel the rush and the thrill he always used to feel when Robert kissed him? Aaron quickly shook these thoughts from his head. “Just, wish you’d get your memories back,” he said with a sigh, not quite drunk enough to tell the other man just how much he missed him.

“You and me both,” Robert sighed as he turned back to the table to finish his shot.

\---

The next evening Robert ended up cooking after all despite Aaron losing the pool game (which was to no surprise of either of them since he was barely able to hit the balls let alone pot them). Robert didn't mind cooking, it was something to occupy his mind whilst he was still recovering from the accident, and he wanted the excuse to just be with Aaron ... being on his own was just awful, having no memory really did make him feel lonely. When he was with Aaron he felt normal, because Aaron didn't give him the sympathetic smiles that everyone else did, he didn't treat him like an idiot or an invalid because of his memory loss; most of all he didn't fuss and Robert cherished that. “Here you can chop the onions,” Robert throwing a couple in Aaron’s direction. “I’ll get the rice on,” he told him. Aaron caught the onions, pulled out a chopping board and started to dice them up. Within a few moments he felt tears burning in his eyes. Robert noticed when he came over to collect the onions and put them in the pan. “Big baby,” he chuckled not hesitating to reach out and stroke away Aaron’s tears.

Aaron froze at the intimate touch. “They’re really strong,” he said breaking eye contact with Robert and heading over to the sink to wash his hands. He felt Robert’s eyes on him the whole time. “So what next?” he said swallowing nervously.

Robert picked up the onions and threw them into the pan with the oil. “What spices do we have?” he asked.

Aaron shrugged as he headed over the cupboard to have a look. “I don’t think Diane is a big spice fan,” he replied. “There’s a few things here,” he said digging them out.

Robert took various jars and added different quantities to the pan, shortly followed by the meat. “I don’t understand how this memory thing works,” he sighed as he stirred the contents of pan. “How can I can remember how to do this,” he said looking down as the curry bubbling away. “How can I remember how to drive, how to tie my shoe laces but not remember a thing about my own friends and family?”

Aaron shrugged. “I’m not a doctor mate,” he said grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge and handing one to Robert.

Robert just hummed under his breath. “It’s frustrating,” he sighed.

Aarons swallowed down a mouthful of beer as he studied Robert, feeling sorry for him. “Must be pretty lonely too,” he replied.

Robert nodded. “It’s difficult, sometimes people around here look at me strangely, and some people seem angry but obviously I don’t know why.”

“Like who?” Aaron asked his heartbeat starting to quicken, he knew he hadn’t exactly done a good job of hiding his feelings from Robert, whatever they may be.

Robert looked down at the pan. “Your mum, Paddy, Andy,” he replied in a small voice. “I know he’s busy with Jack and Sarah but he’s my brother right? Why hasn’t he even spoken to me?” he asked.

Aaron shrugged. “You two are either best mates or at each other’s throats, just the way it is between you I guess.”

“What do we fight about?” Robert asked looking up at Aaron, desperate for answers. He hated all of the secrecy, whenever he asked Victoria or Diane about it they just told him it was a long story and not to worry about it.

Aaron didn’t know what to say and he didn’t feel it was his place to say anything; he was relieved when his mother walked in the room so that he could avoid Robert’s question.  

Robert smiled at Chas. “Good evening, you’re welcome to join us for dinner,” he offered. “There’s going to be plenty.”

Chas tried to smile back politely but it only came out as a grimace. “No thanks, I’m working tonight,” she replied. “You’re having dinner together then?” she said glancing at Aaron uneasily.

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Just a curry and a few beers,” he replied.

“Are Adam and Victoria coming?” Chas asked.

“No,” Aaron replied knowing she was only asking to find out if he was spending the night alone with Robert.

Chas just looked disapproving before she left the room.

“She doesn’t like me,” Robert said glancing at Aaron. “Did I upset her somehow?” he asked.

“It’s fine Robert, don’t worry about it,” Aaron replied feeling more than a little stressed.

\---

During the course of the evening Chas kept finding excuses to come out from the bar to the living room where Aaron and Robert were working their way through the Marvel movies. Aaron was slowly becoming more and more wound up by her continued interruption and headed over to confront her about it. “What is your problem?” he hissed under his breath so Robert couldn’t hear.

“I’m worried luv, you two have been cosied up on that sofa all night,” Chas replied.

“He needed the company, nothing’s going on between us,” Aaron told her. “Stop checking up on me.”

“You’re softening, I can tell – you can’t get involved with him again,” Chas replied worriedly.

Aaron sighed angrily. “It’s not like that,” he muttered. “He needs a mate right now, that’s all,” he said before heading back over to the sofa. That’s all they were, just mates. He just felt sorry for Robert that was all, he kept telling himself.

“Everything okay?” Robert asked glancing at Aaron worriedly, he’d lost his memory yes but that didn’t make him an idiot. He could feel the tension between Aaron and his mother, the hatred Chas had for him and he was determined to find out what was going on.

“Fine,” Aaron smiled reassuringly as he picked up his can of beer from the coffee table and drank down the rest of its contents quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Robert sensed that Aaron was trying to distance himself from him; the young mechanic had suddenly started to spend a lot more time at the scrapyard, and always seemed to have somewhere to rush off too when they ended up alone together. Robert suspected it was Chas’s influence, ever since the cross words she’d had with her son a couple of nights previously Aaron hadn’t been the same - as if he was trying to prove something to his mother.

Robert’s suspicions were confirmed when Victoria invited them both over for dinner; Adam was away meeting a potential new client for the scrap yard, and she didn’t want to spend the night alone. Robert had agreed eager to spend time with his sister, but Aaron had declined saying that he was busy.

“Sure you don’t want to come?” Robert asked pulling on his jacket.

Aaron, who was sitting at the kitchen table, glanced up at him. “I can’t,” he replied getting up and throwing the majority of his tea down the sink and heading quickly for the door.

“Why not?” Robert said following him out of the room, he was sick of Aaron running away from him. “Vic would be pleased to see you.”

“I just can’t Robert,” Aaron snapped as he headed for the stairs.

Robert instinctively reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him; Aaron span around, his heart beat quickening with excitement as Robert closed in on him, he loved it when Robert got like this with him – loved being handled roughly by the older man. However, one look in the blonde’s eyes told Aaron Robert had only done this by instinct, like the old Robert was in there somewhere trying to reach out to him.

“Sorry,” Robert said smoothing his hand down Aaron’s arm as he quickly backed off when he realised what he’d done; he was shocked at how roughly he’d grabbed him. In that moment his mind had been flooded with images, like scenes being played over in his head, only quick brief flashes– a field – a car – a barn – but he wasn’t able to focus on any of it but he knew there was something familiar about being this close to Aaron, familiar about intensity in younger man’s eyes at that moment. “Sorry,” he mumbled again shaking his head to clear the fragments that still lingered in his mind, itching at him, trying to tell him something important.

Aaron’s eyes tracked over Robert’s wishing he’d see the Robert he recognised staring back at him. “Tell Vic I’m sorry alright,” he said shaking off Robert’s hand that still lingered on him before heading up the stairs, conscious of Robert’s eyes on him.

\----

“Vic can I ask you something?” Robert asked taking his eyes off the television to look over at his sister; he’d been over at her place for a couple of hours, they’d had dinner together before retiring to the living room where Victoria introduced him to one of her favourite binge watch TV shows.

Victoria glanced at her elder sibling. “Of course,” she replied with a kind smile. “It can get quite complicated at times,” she said thinking her brother was referring to the plot of the show they were currently watching.

“No not about that,” Robert replied. “About Aaron.”

Victoria reached for the remote controlled and paused the DVD. “Go on?” she asked with intrigue, had her brother remembered something?

Robert sighed. “I get there sense something is not quite right, his mother hates me, Paddy hates me … and it’s got something to do with Aaron, I keep seeing them whispering to each other, arguing over something. I thinks it’s me from all the dirty looks they’ve been giving me and it’s driving me insane. I thought things were alright with me and Aaron, that we were mates, but now he’s avoiding me.”

Victoria sighed and opened her mouth to reply.

“Don’t say it’s nothing to worry about,” Robert cut across her. “Everyone keeps telling me that, fobbing me off and it’s really annoying. I want to know,” he said crossly. “Please Vic,” he added in a softer tone when he realised she wasn’t the cause of his frustration. “You have no idea how hard this is.”

“I don’t know exactly what happened, you kept a lot of secrets Robert,” Victoria replied in all honestly. “I just know that Chas thinks you’re a bad influence on Aaron and that she wants him to keep away from you, I think it’s just best if you wait until your memories come back.”

Robert sighed with impatience, but nodded. “Okay,” he replied grumpily.

Victoria felt bad, but she didn’t know the details of what had gone on, all she knew was that Robert had got Aaron involved in the raid on home farm whether that was before or during their affair she wasn’t sure. Victoria did know that whatever had gone on between Robert and Aaron hadn’t been a one off, and it wasn’t just a mistake as Robert had told her, she suspected there were feelings involved, believed that her brother had been in love with Aaron and was just too afraid to be open about it. Telling Robert about this now wouldn’t do any good, and besides Aaron had told her it was over between them for good so she didn’t want to overstep the mark and cause any unnecessary trouble. It was their private business that they could deal with when Robert got his memories back, luckily most of the village where too busy with the aftermath of the crash to sit around and gossip too much.

“Do you think Chrissie is going to come back?” Robert asked.

Victoria chewed at her bottom lip for a moment. “I don’t know,” she replied with a shrug. “I guess she will eventually but I wouldn’t go there Robert, you two weren’t exactly in a good place before the accident.”

“I still can’t wrap the head around the fact I’m getting divorced,” Robert replied glancing down at the wedding band on his finger. “Diane showed me the wedding photos, we looked really happy. How can it have all gone so wrong so quickly?” he asked glancing at his sister. “Please Vic, give me something,” he pleaded desperately.

“You both had affairs,” Victoria replied. “From what you told me, which wasn’t much by the way, Chrissie’s was just a kiss … but your’s, well it was more than that,” she said trying not to say too much.

 “Oh,” Robert replied, he’d suspected it was something like that since it was a common reason for people getting divorced. “That’s the sort of guy I am huh?” he asked with a sigh.

“I guess old habits are hard to break,” Victoria replied. “Believe it or not, you were quite the heart-breaker back in your day,” she told him. “Let me think there was Nicola, Debbie, Katie … and that’s just to name a few.”

“Katie?” Robert asked with a frown. “As in Andy’s wife? Seriously?”

Victoria just rose her eyebrows. “Well I did say you were a player,” she commented.

Robert chewed at his bottom lip, he had no memories but he couldn’t believe he was the sort of person to cheat on his wife so soon after making all of those vows. “So was it one of them? An old flame?” he asked glancing at her. “Was it Katie? Is that why Andy won’t talk to me?” he asked.

“Andy’s busy with the kids,” Victoria replied.

“But he hadn’t even bothered to see me, or even call,” Robert replied. “I’m not an idiot Vic I can tell there is something going on. Did I cheat on Chrissie with Katie?” he asked.

“No,” Victoria replied quickly. “It wasn’t her, I don’t know who it was but it wasn’t her okay? Now can you just drop it,” she said grabbing the remote and re-starting the programme; she really did hate lying to her brother.

Robert sighed as he slumped back against the armchair, he thought he’d been getting somewhere – finally getting some answers only to be blocked once more.

\---

When Robert returned to the Wool Pack later that evening he headed upstairs to the bathroom and stripped off ready to get in the shower. Just as he pulled his shirt off the bathroom door opened and Aaron came in. “Oh sorry!” he cried with embarrassment. “I didn’t know you were back, sorry I should have knocked.”

“It’s fine,” Robert replied with a shake of his head. “I was just going to shower.”

“Sorry I’ll go downstairs,” Aaron said backing out the door, stopping as Robert turned around to switch on the shower and let it heat up. “I didn’t notice that before,” Aaron said looking at the dressing on Robert’s lower back; he hadn’t seen it when Robert had got changed in front of him on his first day out of hospital.

Robert glanced over his shoulder at what Aaron was referring to. “Oh,” he said a little embarrassed. “I got burned in the accident,” he replied with a shrug. “I’ve got to change the dressing actually,” he replied. “Could you give me a hand?” he asked. “It’s just a bit difficult to reach and Diane fusses too much.”

Aaron swallowed hard, he knew he should say no and keep away from Robert as his mother had told him but he couldn’t help but find himself nodding. “Okay sure, after you’ve showered?” he asked.

“Come to my room in a bit?” Robert asked. Aaron again nodded as he hurriedly backed out of the bathroom.

\---

Aaron knocked gingerly on Robert’s bedroom door a few moments after hearing him leave the bathroom; he entered when he heard Robert ask him to come in and found the blonde sitting on the edge of his bed, just in a pair of boxers sorting through some medical supplies. “The hospital gave me all this rubbish,” he told him. “I can ask Diane if you’d prefer, it’s kind of gross to look at.”

Aaron shook his head and made his way over. “What do I need to do?” he asked.

“First you need to take the old dressing off, apply this ointment and then put a new one on,” Robert said handing Aaron a pair of gloves and a bottle of medicated lotion. “I’ll lie down, it makes it easier,” he said laying down in the middle of his bed on his front.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Aaron said sitting on the side of the bed and gingerly picking at the corner of the old dressing.

“Do it slow,” Robert replied. “The skin is really sensitive.”

Aaron swallowed hard, being so close to Robert like this was painful, really testing his limits. Aaron shook the thoughts from his head and slowly peeled at the edges of the dressing, it was okay at first but the closer he got to the middle the more Robert hissed with pain as the stickiness caught at the light hair on his lower back and the burnt skin underneath.

“You need me to do the rest?” Robert asked knowing the bandaged went underneath the hem of his boxers.

“I’ve got it,” Aaron said his fingers shaking a little as they delved lower. “Okay I’m going to have to do the middle now,” he said once all the edges were free.

Robert nodded, turning his head to the side so he could look at Aaron. “Thanks for this,” he said with a soft smile.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Aaron asked his eyes darting over Robert’s. “Have you been in pain all this time?”

“All the free booze has helped,” Robert smiled jokingly. “It’s fine mostly,” he added in all seriousness. “Just this bit that I hate.”

Aaron stroked his hand over Robert’s bare shoulders. “Okay I’ll be gentle,” he reassured him.

Robert nodded, smiling encouragingly at Aaron, concentrating on the warmth of his hands on his skin because he knew the worst part was about to come. Robert hissed as Aaron started to peel away the dressing but the younger man knew it was best not to stop – to just get it over with – unlike Diane who stopped every few seconds and made the whole thing much more of an ordeal than it really needed to be.

“There it’s off,” Aaron said his hand sliding down Robert’s back to comfort him.

Robert let out the breath he’d been holding. “Thank you,” he replied.

Aaron picked up the bottle of ointment and a clean cotton pad. “Not over quite yet, but there’s a whiskey in it for you when we’re done,” he told him.

“Sounds like a promise,” Robert replied with a playful quirk of his lips. “And there’s me thinking you were avoiding me.”

Aaron reddened slightly, he hadn’t been expecting Robert to bring it up so bluntly, that was more the old Robert's style.  Aaron’s eyes traversed over Robert’s burn skin as he gently applied the lotion. “Yeah well maybe I have a bit,” he replied not looking Robert in the eyes as he concentrated on being gentle, trying not to cause Robert any more pain.

“Why?” Robert asked, hurt in his eyes. “I’ve hated it.”

Aaron sighed, as he gently placed a new dressing over the wound; he wanted to tell Robert that he’d hated it too but he kept quiet. “You’re done,” he said tugging up the hem of boxers and slapping Robert playfully on the arse as he slid off the bed. “I’ll get you that whiskey,” he said heading out of the room.

Robert slid to the edge of the bed and packed away the medical supplies; he wished Aaron had just told him what the deal was rather than walking away. Robert pulled on a t-shirt and then headed down to the bar where found Aaron pouring a generous couple of measures into two tumblers. “Here,” he said holding out a glass to Robert when he spotted him.

“Thanks,” Robert said clinking glasses with him before knocking back it’s contents.

“Couldn’t you have had your dressing changed at the hospital?” Aaron asked taking Robert’s glass and topping it up.

“They wanted me go back in for it but I insisted Diane could do it, didn’t want to go back there,” Robert replied with a shrug.

Aaron just nodded, he understood, he wasn’t the biggest fan of hospital either. “You’ll have to go back eventually, if you don’t start remembering.”

“Yeah I know,” Robert sighed. “But they’ve already done a load of tests and scans, I don’t see what else they can do. I just need time I guess.”

“You’ll get there,” Aaron replied reassuringly.

Robert sighed. “Maybe it’s for the best if I don’t remember, I’m not sure I like the person I used to be,” he confessed.

Aaron glanced at him, a little surprised by his words. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“I’m getting divorced Aaron,” Robert replied with a weary sigh. “I cheated on my wife only weeks after getting married from what I can gather, what sort of guy does that? An idiot that’s who, I’ve seen the pictures, she’s beautiful, not to mention rich.”

“Money isn’t everything,” Aaron replied feeling himself grow hot under the collar. “It’s not fault that you fell for someone else, someone real,” he added defensively. “And Chrissie wasn’t exactly a Saint, she cheated too.”

Robert frowned a little. “You seem to know a lot about it,” he commented.

Aaron swallowed down another mouthful of whiskey. “Well you moved in here when she kicked you out so I heard all about it from Diane,” he lied.

Robert’s eyes tracked over Aaron’s. “You’re lying, it’s more than that, what aren’t you telling me?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Aaron said setting down his glass. “I’m going to bed,” he said making his way out of the bar.

Robert set down his own glass and went after Aaron. “Aaron wait, don’t walk away,” he said following him out into the hall. “Talk to me.”

Aaron’s head started to spin as he felt everything catching up on him, part of him wanted Robert to know, the other didn’t. He didn’t know what to do, he wanted to escape but at the same time he wanted to stay. He’d missed Robert over the last couple of days, even this new version who he’d started to grow rather fond of after spending some time with him. He was Robert, just the cleaned up version, the one with no secrets, no games to play. The person Robert always had the potential to be. The Robert Aaron could see himself having a future with, and he still wanted that future, he realised.

“Aaron?” Robert asked as the younger man hovered by the stairs. “Please, I hate this.”

“I hate it too,” Aaron whispered tears prickling in his eyes. “All I want is for you to remember,” he said, the words spilling out of his mouth before he could hold them back. “I’m an idiot, after everything that’s happened … after everything you’ve done I should be running a mile but I’m not because … God if you only just remembered!” he cried in frustration. He really needed to talk to the real Robert Sugden right now.

“Remembered what?” Robert asked, his heart starting to beat with anticipation because deep down he knew exactly what; he wasn’t an idiot, he’d seen the way Aaron looked at him, saw the raging emotions in his eyes everything from hate, to desire … to love.

A tear dripped from Aaron’s eye and ran down his cheek. “Us,” he said stepping closer to Robert. “I want you to remember us,” he said reaching out and brushing his fingers against Robert’s, too frightened to talk hold of his hand.

Robert stared at him, like a deer in the headlights, and Aaron was sure he was about to bolt. Sure that he’d ruined everything by opening his stupid big mouth. But Robert didn’t run away; in fact he moved closer and before Aaron even knew what was happening his mouth crushed against his in a bruising kiss.

Robert was kissing him, Aaron suddenly realised.

Holy fuck, Robert was kissing him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m sorry,” Robert said backing away quickly. “I don’t know why I -” he started to say.

Aaron surged forward cutting Robert off with another kiss as he backed him against the wall; he wasn’t quite ready for this to be over just yet, he missed the feel of Robert’s lips too much to listen to his all the negative thoughts racing through his head, telling him this was a mistake, that he’d end up regretting it. “Don’t,” Aaron said holding onto Robert tightly. “Is this what you want?” he asked, his eyes dancing over the blonde’s, his heart beating so hard against his chest he was sure it was about to burst. He was nervous, and he knew why – once again Robert had managed to work his way into his heart. “Rob, is this what you want?” he asked again, desperate for an answer.

“I don’t remember,” Robert replied unsurely.

Aaron swallowed hard. “Don’t worry about what you remember,” he told him licking his bottom lip nervously. “Just tell me – here – right now, is this what you want?”

Robert nodded before Aaron had even finished, he couldn’t deny the overwhelming sense of longing, of desire he felt for the young mechanic. Robert’s eyes swept over Aaron’s bottom lip and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him again, to feel the burn of his stubble, the softness of his lips. “You, I want you,” he told him nodding again, he did not want Aaron to doubt him for a second. He needed this to happen.

Their lips crushed together once more in a desperate, clumsy kiss, their noses bumping and their teeth catching each other’s lips but neither of them cared. To Aaron it felt like the floodgates had finally been opened and everything that he’d been holding back, all the confusing feelings, were finally allowed to escape. Aaron realised that despite everything, despite his mother’s warnings, that he still wanted Robert, and it was not just a physical need …. he was still in love with him.

Robert moaned keenly into Aaron’s mouth, his hands slipping around his waist and pulling him closer. Excitement shot down his spine as Aaron’s arms hooked around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Robert knew in that moment, even without his memories, that it always been this way between them. Electric.

They kissed until they had to break for air and when their eventually lips parted, Aaron slipped his hand into Robert’s and tugged him eagerly up the stairs.

“Aaron?” Robert asked as he led him down the hallway toward his room.

“Don’t talk,” Aaron said tugging Robert inside, closing the door behind them. “If we talk I’m afraid I’ll come to my senses and stop, and I really don’t want to stop,” he confessed.

Robert nodded in agreement, reaching for Aaron once more.

\----

Aaron couldn’t quite believe that he’d wound up in bed with Robert again; after promising himself that he’d never let it happen again … that he’d be strong, that he wouldn’t cave into his desire, his weakness for the older man. But there he was, sitting up in bed in the early hours of the morning just watching the blonde sleeping soundly beside him.

Aaron’s mind couldn’t rest, he just went over and over what had happened – the tearing off of clothes, the frantic, hurried kisses and eager touches. Kisses and touches which soon turned soft and gentle as they slowed down, both of them enjoying the moment as they re-familiarised themselves with each other. Barely a word was said between them, just the odd whimper of each other’s name as they let their bodies do the talking.

Two rounds later, they were both exhausted and Robert fell asleep relatively quickly. Aaron simply didn’t have the heart to wake him up and tell him to go back to his own room. Besides he didn’t really want him to go; instead, he just found himself just watching him, thinking things through and wondering what would happen next.

\---

“It was with you wasn’t it? The affair?” Robert asked, the first words out of his mouth when he woke the next morning.

Aaron sighed, knowing they’d have to face reality and talk about things sooner rather than later; it was convenient with Chrissie in France and the whole village distracted by the events of the helicopter crash to pretend nothing had ever happened between them, but he knew soon enough Chrissie would return and the villagers would start to gossip once more. Aaron had to tell Robert the truth, before he heard a twisted version from anyone else – especially his soon to be ex-wife. “We never meant for it to go so far,” he replied wearily.

“But it did, I’m getting divorced,” Robert replied. “Because I want to be with you, right?” he asked.

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose. “No Robert,” he sighed in frustration. He’s spend most of the night thinking about everything that had happened before Robert’s accident and realised that when he eventually got his memory back things would go back to how they were – that he’d once again chose Chrissie over him, that he’d do everything to get her back. Angry at himself for falling back into bed with Robert again, Aaron slid out of bed and began to dress.

“Don’t,” Robert said reaching out to him, confused by his sudden anger. “Aaron I don’t understand.”

“You never wanted Chrissie to find out, I told her to get back at you,” Aaron said with a shake of his head. “We were never going to be together Robert, because I’m not what you want, you chose Chrissie,” he told him. “When the affair came out, you told her it was a mistake, that I was a mistake, and you did everything you could to try and win her back. You begged her to take you back.”

Robert shook his head. “No,” he protested, not believing it for a second.

“You used me Robert, then you ditched me,” Aaron said feeling his anger building. “That’s what you do, that’s the real Robert Sugden that everyone is too afraid to tell you about,” he said tugging on his t-shirt and then swiftly heading out of the room.

Robert just watched him go before he sank back against the pillows, wishing he could remember so he could sort this mess out. Robert wished it weren’t true, he didn’t want to be that person – to have an affair just for the thrill of it and then to cast Aaron aside at the end of it. No, there had to be more to it then that. Last night it wasn't just lust between them, there was something deeper than that.

\---

When Robert headed downstairs there was a lot of tension in the air; both he and Aaron had forced into sitting down at the table to join Diane and Victoria for breakfast. Victoria had come over to discuss catering arrangements for Ruby’s funeral as the pub would be hosting the wake.

“What’s going on?” Victoria whispered to Robert when Aaron left the table after eating his breakfast as quickly as humanly possible before making an excuse and dashing off.

Robert’s eyes followed Aaron out of the door before turning to glance at his sister. “Aaron is who I had the affair with,” he told her.

Victoria’s eyes widened, she never expected Robert to find out – they’d all been hoping that his memories would return to him before he did. “How do you know? Did he tell you?” she asked.

Robert knew from his sister’s reaction that she already knew, that she lied to him the previous night when she told him she didn’t know who the affair was with. “You know Vic just because I have no memories that doesn’t give you a reason to lie to me,” he said getting up, grabbing his jacket and heading out of the kitchen ignoring his sister calling after him.

Robert walked around and around the village searching for Aaron, he checked the scrapyard, the garage and the café but he was nowhere to be found. Determined not to give up Robert circled back to the Wool Pack and started again. He sighed with relief when he eventually spotted the mechanic sitting on a brick wall on the outskirts of the village just staring out at the Yorkshire countryside.

“Aaron,” Robert said upon his approach, he did not want to spook the younger man who looked deep in thought.

Aaron jumped off the wall and turned to face Robert. “Look I’m sorry for having a go, I know you don’t remember but I do and I just think -” he started to say.

Robert charged over, cupped Aaron’s face with his hands and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Aaron listen to me,” he said drawing back and looking him in the eyes. “I know I don’t remember but I do know how I feel right now, how I felt last night when I was with you,” he told him.

Aaron’s face coloured a little as he remembered the previous night’s activities. “It was just sex Robert, it always good when we’re together but when it comes down to it you always chose Chrissie over me,” he said as he pushed Robert away.

Robert shook his head, he couldn’t believe that. Robert knew he’d never know what had happened or the reason for his actions until he got his memories back. Right now all he had to go on was what he knew and how he felt since the accident. And he knew Aaron meant more to him that just a fling.

Aaron’s face turning to look at the floor. “Robert we can’t get involved again,” he said with a sigh as he started at his boots. “I’m not sure I can handle it.”

“What do you mean?” Robert asked reaching out and taking hold of Aaron’s hand.

“You don’t get it,” Aaron snapped dropping his hand like it was red hot. “My Robert would never have kissed me in public, he would have never held my hand. You’re not the same, you’re not him,” he said in frustration. Aaron wanted the fire and the passion, the fights and the make-up sex that came after. He wanted the rough and fast, not the tender and loving of the previous night, he wanted the Robert that would use him and them cast him aside – not this Robert, one that would willingly hold his hand and kiss him in public, kiss him like he actually felt something more than just lust.

“I am him,” Robert protested following Aaron as he started to walk away. Aaron shook his head, rubbing his mouth with his sleeve – wanting to get rid of the tantalising taste of Robert. Robert ran to catch up with Aaron. “So you’re saying you’d rather have the old me, the one that was only after an affair, the one that didn’t care about you at all?” he asked incredulously.

“You don’t know anything about it,” Aaron snapped, feeling defensive of the old Robert.

Robert tugged on Aaron’s arm to bring him to a halt. “I may not remember much from before but I understand you Aaron, I’ve seen the way you beat yourself up, the way you punish yourself.”

“You saw the scars,” Aaron said shrinking away in shame, it had been dark in his room when they'd gone up there so he was hoping that Robert wouldn’t have seen them.

“Yes, but that’s not what I mean,” Robert told him. “I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you since I woke up, and I’ve seen the way you punish yourself, the way you try to run when something good happens to you because you’re scared that it will only come back to bite you in the end.”

Aaron looked up at Robert, his eyes darting over his. “You can’t know that,” he whispered. Robert had only been out of hospital just over a week – how could he have possibly learnt so much about him when he barely knew a thing about himself?

“I think you want the old Robert back because he’s another thing you can use to punish yourself,” Robert told him. “You let him mess you around, use you, treat you like nothing more than a bit on the side. You don’t want me now, because you’re scared. You’re too scared because it could really mean something.”

Aaron’s heart beat rapidly against his chest, he felt raw and exposed and that made him feel angry. How the hell had Robert gotten under his skin like this. “Fuck you,” he said shoving his hands against his chest before walking away.

Robert did not back down and ran after Aaron. “Felt good did it? Being treated like that? Like you were nothing?”

“Don’t Robert,” Aaron warned.

“It’s the truth, that’s why you’re running away,” Robert told him.

“You’re doing my head in now back off,” Aaron growled through gritted teeth.

“Or what?” Robert threatened.

Aaron whirled around and punched Robert in the face. “You don’t know me, you don’t know me at all!” he spat before running off.

Robert steadied himself as he recoiled from the punch and then charged after Aaron.

“What the hell is going on?” Chas cried when Aaron burst into the pub, quickly followed by Robert face was swollen and his lip bleeding.

“I punched him the face,” Aaron said gesturing to Robert. “And he still won’t back off,” he said heading around the bar and charging out to the back room.

Robert went after him, followed by Chas, Paddy, Diane and Victoria. Aaron charged up the stairs and Robert tried to follow. “Oh no you don’t!” Chas said grabbing Robert and pushing him out the way before heading up there after Aaron herself with Paddy close behind.

“Perhaps it’s best if you come into the kitchen pet,” Diane said steering Robert away from the stairs. Victoria went to the sink and dampened down a cloth to clean up Robert’s face. “What happened?” Diane asked sitting Robert down at the kitchen table.

“Nothin,” Robert mumbled. “It’s fine.”

“It’s hardly fine,” Diane sighed taking the cloth from Victoria and dabbing it against Robert’s bleeding lip.

“Please don’t fuss,” Robert said looking over toward the door when it opened; he hoped it was Aaron but it was his mother and Paddy.

“Aaron doesn’t want to speak to you right now Robert so I suggest you steer well clear,” Chas warned.

Diane looked over. “The boys live under the same roof Chas, wouldn’t it would be better if this just got sorted out?”

“Aaron’s going to stay with me tonight,” Paddy replied. “Let’s let everyone calm down eh?”

Robert sighed, got up and headed out of the kitchen; Chas went after him to make sure he wasn’t going to go upstairs and see Aaron.

“What did Aaron say?” Diane asked Paddy.

Paddy shook his head. “He wouldn’t talk about it, but it must have been pretty bad for him to lash out like that,” he sighed.

“Robert knows that it was Aaron he had the affair with,” Victoria told them. “I suspect that’s what the argument was about. I’ll try and talk to Robert, find out what happened,” she said heading off after her brother.

Paddy and Diane just looked at each other, both pretty sure that both Robert and Aaron were not going to talk to anyone about it.

\---

Chas cornered Robert once he’d left the kitchen. “I don’t know what sort of game you’re playing but you can stop now,” she hissed.

“Game?” Robert asked with a frown.

“You may not have your memories but that doesn’t change who you are Robert, you’re a cheat and a liar. You stay the hell away from my son got it?”

“Maybe you should tell him to stay away from me,” Robert snapped back at her.

 “That shouldn’t be too hard, he can’t stand the sight of you,” Chas sneered.

Robert felt his blood start to boil, for some reason he really did not like this woman – he knew he must have had a trouble history with her. “He didn’t seem too worried last night when we slept together,” he muttered before stalking off. He instantly regretted telling Chas that, she hated him (that was obvious) and knew she’d berate Aaron for getting involved with him again. Robert stepped out into the bar, grabbed a bottle from the shelf and then sank down into an empty booth – he really needed a drink.

“Well well well, no memories and still causing trouble, why am I not surprised?”

Robert looked up to see who had said the words, as he was still having trouble putting voices, faces and names together. However, the second his eyes landed on the person standing in front of him he had no trouble working out who it was. “Chrissie,” he muttered gazing up at his soon to be ex-wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Without invitation, Chrissie sat own opposite Robert in the booth he was currently occupying. “So what happened?” she asked gesturing to bruised face and cut lip.

Robert’s eyes tracked over his wife’s, he saw no concern in them, just scorn. Robert took an instant dislike to the woman and did not like the vibe he got off her. “Aaron,” he said simply.

“Ah lover’s tiff was it?” Chrissie smiled smugly.

Robert felt himself grow defensive and had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from snapping at her; Chrissie was clearly pleased that things hadn’t worked out between him and Aaron, that his affair had meant nothing and had cost him everything. “What do you want Chrissie?” he asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Chrissie took a sip of her wine. “We still have the matter of our divorce to settle,” she told him.

Robert shook his head. “Until I get my memory back I won’t be signing anything,” he said firmly. Robert knew until he understood more about what had happened between them he couldn’t agree to any terms of the divorce; and his gut was telling him that he couldn’t trust Chrissie, since he had nothing else to go on he simply had to follow it.

Chrissie sighed angrily. “What difference does it make Robert? You’re not getting a penny out of me,” she snapped. “How do you even know you’re going to get your memories back? Or how long it will take if you do? I want this divorce over with so I can move on.”

“I don’t know,” Robert said with a shake of his head. “But I’m not signing anything at the moment so maybe it would have been better if you stayed in France,” he added curtly.

Chrissie pursed her lips. “And miss out on the satisfaction of seeing you take a punch from the man you threw away everything for? No thanks, this is far more entertaining.”

Robert was about to reply, but was distracted by the sight of Aaron walking out from behind the bar with Paddy and Chas. Robert noticed Aaron had a rucksack slung over one shoulder and his eyes were red and puffy – he’d been crying he realised. As Robert’s eyes swept over Aaron’s he had the sudden feeling that this wasn’t the first time Aaron had been in tears because of him. Robert felt a tug at his heart strings as the thought sunk in and he hated himself for being the sort of person that could hurt Aaron.

Aaron only made brief eye contact with Robert before throwing Chrissie a dirty look as he headed out of the pub. Robert wanted to go after him, but the threatening look he got from Chas as she passed was more than enough to put him off the idea. Perhaps it was best if he left Aaron to cool down after all.

When Robert’s eyes turned back he noticed Chrissie had disappeared, his attention had been too focused on Aaron to notice. Robert glanced around the pub and noticed she’d joined her father and son, who he recognised from the wedding photos Diane had showed him.

Robert slid out of the booth and headed upstairs to his room, he couldn’t deal with the White’s right now and the way they were whispering under their breaths, clearly plotting against him.

\----

Robert only managed to get an hours peace before there was a knock at his door; rather than get up to open it, he lazily called for the person to come in.

“Feeling better?” Victoria asked heading over and sitting down on the bed.

“I’d like to think I’ve had worse days, but I can’t exactly recall right now,” Robert replied with a tired smile. “But yeah I’m okay Vic,” he added reassuringly.

Victoria sighed sadly as her eyes darted over her brother’s injuries. “You know you can talk to me Robert, I might be able to help.”

Robert just shook his head. “It’s fine, honesty,” he said staring up at the ceiling rather than looking his sister in the eye.

“Aaron punched you, it’s obviously not fine,” Victoria argued.

“I pushed his buttons, I deserved it Vic,” Robert replied.

Victoria glanced down at her fingers that were twisted together in her lap. “I overheard Chas telling Paddy that you and Aaron, that you …” she started to say before blushing red.

“Slept together?” Robert said helping his sister out. “Yeah we did,” he replied noticing how his stomach flipped over at the thought of it.

Victoria looked up at Robert in surprise. “Wow, it’s really weird hearing you being honest about it,” she told him. “Whenever I tried to talk to you about Aaron in the past you just shook me off.”

“I wish I knew why Vic, but I don’t,” Robert said with a shrug.

Victoria glanced again down at her lap. “I think you were in denial,” she replied half expecting Robert to snap at her and tell her to leave; she was surprised when Robert said nothing and so decided to continue – she wasn’t quite sure how far she could push this new Robert. “You were very defensive, insisted you weren’t gay, insisted it was just a mistake, but I know Aaron meant more to you than that.”

Robert rubbed his fingers over his forehead, his head aching as his thoughts swirled around and around; he’d heard so many different of himself that he didn’t know what to believe anymore. “You practically told me I was a womaniser the other night, and now you think I’m gay?”

“Perhaps you were just over-compensating?” Victoria suggested. “I mean you were obviously not comfortable with the idea of coming out, or maybe you’re bisexual? You and Chrissie were pretty loved up when you first came back to the village.”

“Vic I don’t know,” Robert sighed. “I don’t remember who I was back them let alone anything else,” he told her. “The last thing I remember is waking up in the hospital, there’s nothing before that. All I know is the here and the now.”

Victoria’s eyes tracked across Robert’s. “Well … right here right now how do you feel about Aaron?” she asked.

Robert thought about it for a few moments before he answered. “Confused,” he eventually replied, and it was the most truthful answer he could give.

“Not confused enough to sleep with him,” Victoria countered. “You must have felt something?”

Robert coloured slightly. “Well yeah there was obviously a physical attraction,” he replied, there was no point trying to deny that. “But it’s more than that Vic and that’s the confusing part because I feel that there is more to us than a fling, but I don’t understand because Aaron said after the affair was out that I was desperate to get back with Chrissie. It’s just frustrating I can’t remember,” he added crossly.

“I wish I could help you,” Victoria replied. “But you kept everything so secret I have no idea how you truly felt … if I’m honest I suspect you wanted Chrissie back for the big house and the fast cars, and I think … well think you truly did care for Aaron. That you loved him.”

Robert rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. “Vic I’m tired can we talk about this later?” he asked. Truth be told he just didn’t want to hear any more about how he used to be – he didn’t like the sound of the person he was. Giving up someone he loved just for money? He didn’t deserve Aaron by the sounds of it.

Vic got up, leant across the bed and pressed a kiss to her brother’s cheek. “Come and find me if you feel like talking,” she told him. “You’re not a bad person Robert, you saved Adam’s life, I’ll never forget that,” she added before leaving the room.

\---

Paddy sat down on the sofa next to Aaron and handed him a cold ice pack to put on his swollen knuckles. “We should talk,” he said gently.

“Talk?” Aaron scoffed. “Just have a go at me Paddy it’s what I deserve,” he muttered hissing slightly when the ice pack met with his aching hand.

Paddy took in a deep breath as he tried to form his words diplomatically. “I don’t think sleeping with Robert was a good idea,” he told Aaron.

Aaron looked up in shock. “I meant have a go at me about punching him,” he said quickly. “Who told you about me and Robert?” he asked colouring slightly.

“Your mum,” Paddy replied. “What were you thinking Aaron?” he sighed. “I thought you weren’t interested him anymore?”

“I can’t just turn it off like a tap,” Aaron snapped. “I tried but I … I’m weak okay?” he added bitterly. “I’m tired of fighting it, I’m tired of trying to hate him.”

“You’re still in love with him,” Paddy realised.

Aaron rubbed the cuff of his sleeve over his eyes to prevent his tears from falling. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I know you probably think I’m an idiot, but I can’t help it Paddy, especially since his accident … it’s like he’s become the Robert I always wanted him to be, the Robert I knew he was deep down.”

“But it won’t last Aaron,” Paddy told him. “We’ll soon have the old Robert back, the one that killed Katie, the one that shot me and threatened Leo.”

“He didn’t kill Katie,” Aaron said. “It was an accident.”

“And you believe that after everything else he’s done?” Paddy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aaron nodded. “He’s capable of a lot of things Paddy but not murder, and he’d never hurt Leo it was just an empty threat. I know him, and I believe that what happened to Katie was an accident.”

Paddy just sighed, he himself wasn’t convinced. “So how did you end up hitting him?” he asked deciding to change the subject, there was no point arguing over Katie, only two people knew what really happened that day, one dead, and one with no memory. “Come on Aaron he must have said something to provoke you?” Paddy pressed.

Aaron shrugged. “Even without his memories he still managed to get under my skin,” he sighed. “Paddy look I know you mean well but I don’t really want to talk about it okay?” he said getting up, grabbing his rucksack and making his way upstairs.

“It’s not going to go away Aaron, you’ll have to face Robert at some point,” Paddy called after him.

\----

Aaron didn’t sleep at all that night, and the next morning the noise from April and Leo was driving him insane so he left Paddy’s early to go for a run. The moment he was out of the village Paddy went over to the Wool Pack to tell Chas. “He’s gone running again,” Paddy told her, both of them knowing what had happened last time he’d taken up jogging.

Chas sighed. “We can’t let him start hurting himself, not again,” she said in a whisper hoping Diane who stocking up the bottles in the fridges couldn’t hear her, little did she know Robert was skulking just around the corner listening to every word.

“Let’s give him the benefit of the doubt,” Paddy replied. “If we go after him now we’ll only end up pushing him away, he’ll think we don’t trust him.”

“I don’t,” Chas replied. “Not when he gets mixed up with Robert,” she added.

“Let’s give him half an hour,” Paddy said. “I’m sure he’ll be back by then,” he added with a reassuring smile.

“Fine,” Chas said glancing at her phone to check Aaron hadn’t tried to contact her. “But if he ends up getting hurt again I’ll kill Robert,” she muttered.

“I’m sure there will be quite the queue,” Paddy replied. “I’ll call you in half an hour,” he said before heading out of the pub.

Robert slunk away and let himself of the back door of the pub; he wasn’t sure what Chas and Paddy meant exactly but he knew Aaron was potentially at risk of hurting himself – and all because of him. Robert set off, determined to find him.


	7. Chapter 7

Robert found Aaron sitting on the grass drinking from his water bottle; the mechanic had his headphones in his ears and so was startled when Robert suddenly appeared and sat down beside him.

Aaron tore his headphones out of his ears. “What do you want?” he asked gruffly.

“Good morning to you too,” Robert said, but there was a smile on his face as he said the words.

Aaron’s eyes darted over Robert’s, surprised he was even speaking to him given the fact he’d had punched him the day before. “I’m really not in the mood for this Robert,” Aaron muttered slurping down some more water.

“Give us some, I’ve been walking around ages trying to find you,” Robert said holding his hand out for the bottle.

Aaron eyed him suspiciously before handing the bottle over and watched as Robert drank from it. “Why were you looking for me?” he asked. “After another punch are ya?” he asked, though there was no malice in his tone – more defeat.

“I’ll take another one if it helps,” Robert replied. “If it stops you from hurting yourself,” he added more gently as he laid his hand over Aaron’s knee.

Aaron’s eyes snapped toward Robert. “What are you talking about?” he asked defensively as he shrugged off his hand.

“Paddy and Chas are worried about you,” Robert told him. “Worried that you’ve started running again, that you’re going to hurt yourself. I wasn’t sure what they meant but I had to come and find you to make sure you were alright.”

“Of course I am,” Aaron replied stiffly. “I just wanted to get away from Paddy’s, the kids were doing my head in.”

Robert glanced at Aaron knowing he wasn’t going to like what he was going to bring up next. “Your scars,” he said gently. “Did you hurt yourself because of me?” he asked gently. “It’s just that your mum said you always ended up getting hurt when you get involved with me.”

Aaron looked down at the grass and played with a blade between his fingers. “It wasn’t because you,” he muttered. “It started before you even came back to the village.”

Robert waited patiently, hoping Aaron trusted him enough to talk about it. “Did I ever do anything to you … to … to make you do it again?” he asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Aarons sighed angrily. “There’s no point dredging up the past, especially when you don’t remember.”

Robert’s eyes darted over Aaron’s, and he couldn’t help but notice he hadn’t denied it. Robert felt sick to his stomach. “For what it’s worth I’m sorry, whatever I did, however I hurt you, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Aaron muttered keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the grass so Robert couldn’t see the tears burning in his eyes.

“It’s not,” Robert said. “There more I know, the more I hate myself. I’m scared Aaron, scared of what I’ll find out when I get my memories back.”

Aaron thought about everything – Katie, Paddy, the raid on home farm. Robert had only been back a year but he’d managed to make a lot of enemies. “You’ve made some stupid decisions, but haven’t we all?” he replied. “Everyone has done things they regret, including me.”

Robert glanced at Aaron. “Do you regret what happened between us?” he asked. “The affair?”

Aaron thought about it for a while. “I wish I’d had the courage to tell you to make your mind up sooner, to choose Chrissie or me once and for all,” he told him. “It started out as a fling but then feelings got involved, that’s when I should have stopped. I wish I’d been stronger, I wish I’d been able to resist you, to not put up with your crap for so long. It went on for months Robert, you used me and then cast me aside when it wasn’t convenient.”

Robert swallowed hard. “I wish I could explain, but I can’t.”

Aaron shrugged. “Doesn’t matter now,” he said getting up and dusting himself down. “I’m heading back to the village, I guess I owe you a pint for your face?”

A small smile crossed across Robert’s face. “I guess you do,” he said getting up. They both hovered for a few moments. “You didn’t answer my question, do you regret the affair?”

Aaron looked away from Robert and focused on countryside stretched out in front of him for a few moments; he thought about that first meeting with Robert, the call out which had all just been a rouse. Aaron had known Robert’s fancy car had nothing wrong with it before he’d even arrived, he’d sensed something building between them – the heated discussions between them always had an underlying flirtation, and there had been more than one desire filled gazes that passed between them. Aaron was attracted to Robert from the moment he’d met him, despite Robert being far from his usual type with his pretty boy looks and expensive clothes. He thought about their first kiss, the rough, desperation of it. He thought about Robert shoving him against his car, how his blood had set on fire – desire had turned to lust and he wanted Robert in that moment more than anything. Aaron hadn’t cared one bit about Chrissie’s feelings when Robert had taken him for the first time in the back of an old car in the garage. He hadn’t cared about Chrissie when they snuck away together for a night. And he hadn’t cared about Chrissie’s feelings when he’d fallen in love with her husband.

“Aaron?” Robert asked gently.

“No I don’t regret it,” Aaron replied. “Come on, I’m buying,” he said heading back off toward the village.

Robert’s heart fluttered in his chest at Aaron’s words and a grin spread across his face; from all accounts he’d put Aaron through hell during their time together but to know Aaron didn’t regret it meant the world. Robert followed Aaron back down to the village for the first time since the accident, since he’d woken up, he felt like he had a purpose. And that purpose was Aaron.

\---

“They’re just talking,” Paddy whispered to Chas, the two of them peering out of the Wool Pack window at Aaron and Robert who were walking through the village back toward the pub. Paddy had come over, he and Chas were going to head out and try and find Aaron after he’d not returned for his run or answered any of their calls but just as they were about to set off they’d spotted him, with Robert of all people.

Chas pursed her lips. “I wish Robert would just leave him alone,” she muttered.

Paddy sighed, suspecting that both Robert and Aaron were to blame for not keeping away from each other. “Aaron told me last night he still has feelings for Robert.”

Chas’s eyes snapped toward Paddy’s. “What? How?” she asked incredulously. “Why does he tell you these things and not me?” she added.

Paddy shrugged, he pulled Chas away from the window just before they were spotted by Robert and Aaron. Chas quickly made her way back behind the bar and Paddy took his seat in front of it, both of them quickly changing the subject just as Robert and Aaron walked in.

Victoria and Diane, who were sitting at one of the tables by the door surrounded by menu plans, were more than surprised to see Aaron and Robert enter the pub together. “Boys? I hope there isn’t going to be any trouble?” Diane asked glancing between them worriedly, the bruises on Robert’s face fully formed overnight reminding them all of how nasty things could turn.

Robert just shook his head at Diane as he and Aaron headed over to an empty booth. “I’ll get you a drink,” he said giving Aaron’s shoulder a squeeze as he sank down into it.

“I’m buying,” Aaron replied.

“You can get the next one,” Robert said heading over to the bar before Aaron could argue.

Paddy looked over at Aaron. “You didn’t stay for breakfast, Rhona did the complete works,” he told him, not daring to mention the run or how worried he’d been.

“I wasn’t hungry,” Aaron muttered. “I went for a run, a normal run okay? Nothing to worry about,” he added glancing at Paddy and then his mother who was giving Robert the evil eye as she poured two pints for him and Aaron.

Robert ignored the hostility from Chas, handed over the money and then set down the drinks on the table before taking a seat opposite Aaron. “I say we deserve these,” he grinned at Aaron.

Aaron rolled his eyes at Robert. “Me maybe, you barely broke a sweat,” he teased.

“Hey I’m still recovering,” Robert replied playfully, ignoring the unhappy look Chas shot him from across the bar. “That’s the furthest I’ve walked since coming out of hospital,” he told him. “Speaking of which I’ve got to go in later, more tests to do apparently,” he sighed.

Aaron took a sip of his pint. “Nothing’s come back then?” he asked glancing at him.

“Just flashes, nothing I can hold onto properly,” Robert replied with a sigh. “Got to be a good sign though right? Seems like something is going on up there,” he said tapping the side of his head.

Aaron simply nodded; they sat for a few moments in silence, it was tense, not because of the fight they’d had yesterday but because they were both fully aware that Chas, Paddy, Diane and Vic were watching them like hawks. “Chrissie’s back then?” Aaron eventually asked.

Robert nodded and Aaron couldn’t help but feel secretly thrilled at how glum his expression looked. “She’s pressing me to sign the divorce papers,” he told him.

“You can’t,” Aaron replied quickly. “Not while you’re still recovering from the accident, you can’t remember anything so how can they expect you to agree to anything?”

“Precisely,” Robert nodded. “I told Chrissie I’m not signing anything until my head is sorted out, she wasn’t happy but there isn’t anything she can do.”

“You need to make sure it’s what you want too,” Aaron replied. “Before the accident you were doing everything you could to get her to forgive you, to save your marriage.”

Robert just shrugged, he wasn’t so convinced – he felt nothing for Chrissie when he laid eyes on her so couldn’t understand it. Aaron on the hand … he was different.

“How’s the face?” Aaron asked glancing Robert’s swollen cheekbone and split lip.

“Not so bad,” Robert replied with a shrug.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron said in a whisper.

Robert smiled at him kindly. “It’s okay, I understand … I pushed you too far with what I said, it wasn’t fair, you’re right I don’t know you.”

“You do though,” Aaron sighed. “Even without your memories it seems.”

“I overstepped the mark I know, but I stand by what I said,” Robert replied. “I don’t want to fight with you and I want you to be happy Aaron so I won’t bring up the past again, if that’s what you want.”

Aaron sighed. “I don’t know what I want Robert,” he mumbled.

“Well isn’t this cosy?”

Aaron looked up to see Chrissie and Lawrence standing over their table. “Sorry into interrupt … whatever this is,” he said glancing between Aaron and Robert. “But I’d like a word with my husband.”

Robert glanced at Aaron and nodded. “Why don’t you get another round in?” he said.

“Dad grab us a table and a couple of menus,” Chrissie said to Lawrence. “And mines a large white wine,” she added taking the seat opposite Robert as Aaron vacated it.

Chrissie produced a file from her briefcase and placed it on the table in front of Robert. “My solicitor has drawn up all the paperwork all you need is to sigh,” she said pushing the file toward him. “Then this will all be over and you’ll be free to do whatever you please,” she said glancing over at Aaron deliberately.

Robert pushed the file back toward her. “I’ll have my solicitor check it when I have my memory back, not before,” he told her.

Chrissie pursed her lips. “It’s a good deal, money and that stupid car you love so much” she muttered snatching the file back up and holding it out to him. “I suggest you take it before I change my mind and the next one it less inviting,” she said trying to force Robert to take it but he flatly refused. “Would you rather have nothing? Because it doesn’t get better than this Robert,” Chrissie snarled.

“It’s not about the money,” Robert replied much to everyone’s surprised for Lawrence, Chas, Paddy, Diane, Victoria and Aaron were all listening to the conversation.

“Well if you think there is any chance of us getting back together then you’re delusional,” Chrissie laughed.

Robert shook his head, despite not remembering anything he just knew that he didn’t want to be with this woman. “I just want a clear head before we proceed, why are you pushing this?” he asked, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“Because I want rid of you,” Chrissie snapped. “I want to move on and while we’re still married I can’t,” she said getting up and stuffing the file back in her briefcase. “You ruined my life Robert, why can’t you just do the decent thing and let have this one thing, I’m offering you more than you deserve,” she said as she walked away. “Come on dad, I don’t feel like eating here anymore,” she said heading out of the pub.

Robert watched Chrissie and Lawrence go before sighing deeply. “Don’t worry pet, this will all be over once you get your memory back,” Diane said with a kind smile.

“Speaking of which haven’t you got more tests today?” Victoria asked.

Robert just nodded, feeling thoroughly depressed. Aaron set another pint down in front of him. “Probably shouldn’t if you’ve got to go to the hospital,” he said unsurely.

Robert took the glass and gulped down the beer. “I can take the bus,” he replied needing the drink more than anything.

\---

After their second pint Robert left to go to the hospital, Diane, Vic and even Aaron offered to go with him but Robert just shook his head and told them he wanted some time alone before leaving the pub.

“Should we be worried?” Diane asked, she and Victoria looking to Aaron.

“What you asking me for?” Aaron shrugged before heading behind the bar; truth be told he was worried about Robert – he seemed pretty down, and Aaron knew not having much progress with his memories was beginning to get to him.

Aaron heading to the living room and flopped down on the sofa; a few moments later the door opened and Paddy and Chas walked in. “What is going on Aaron?” Chas asked. “First you punch Robert then you’re going off on little jaunts around the village and having drinks together?”

Aaron closed his eyes. “Can you guys just back off?”

“No we can’t!” Chas cried angrily. “We were worried sick about you when you went off this morning.”

Aaron felt himself grow angry. “Then how come you didn’t come looking for me?” he snapped. “How come it was Robert who found me?”

Paddy sat down next to Aaron. “We wanted to give you some space,” he told him.

“Your head is obviously all over the place at the moment, do you even know what is happening?” Chas asked. “Robert’s dragging you into his web again.”

“No he isn’t,” Aaron replied. “Just leave it please, I’m dealing with it. He’s not the same Robert he was.”

“Right now maybe not, but he’ll get his memories back,” Chas warned him.

“He’s changed,” Aaron said getting up and heading over to the door. “And I think even when his memories return he’ll still have changed for the better.”

Paddy and Chas exchanged a worried glance. “You’re not thinking of getting back together with him are you?” Paddy asked.

“Aaron?” Chas pressed.

Aaron didn’t reply, he left the room and headed upstairs to get away from the two of them and their questions. Questions he just didn’t have the answers to right now.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Aaron, have you seen Robert?” Victoria asked when she found him in the café later that afternoon.

“No,” Aaron said with a sigh, he’d come to the coffee to escape from everyone but somehow he still seemed to have been cornered. “Why?” he asked noticing her worried expression.

“I’ve tried calling him, I wanted to know how his tests went but he’s not answering any of my calls,” Victoria replied.

Aaron drank down the rest of his coffee and got up. “He’s probably still at the hospital, you know how long these things take,” he said with a shrug as he headed out of the café.

 “I guess,” Victoria replied following him. “Well will you let me know when he gets home?” she asked.

“Sure,” Aaron said heading to the scrap yard, maybe he’d find some peace there he decided.

\---

Aaron didn’t return home until later that night, he’d spent most of the afternoon at the scrap yard taking apart the burnt remains of the two cars sitting in front of the porta-cabin. When he did get back, he avoided his mother who was working behind the bar and made his way upstairs. As he made his way up, Aaron remembered his earlier conversation with Victoria and headed down the corridor to Robert's room. Aaron was surprised to find it empty, he checked the bathroom and downstairs but Robert was nowhere to be found.

“Hey Vic, you caught up with Robert yet?” Aaron asked finding her in the pub’s kitchen.

Victoria shook her head as she flew around the kitchen trying to prepare the food orders that were coming into the kitchen thick and fast. “No, I’ve tried calling him all day,” she said piling fresh chips onto a plate. “Please Aaron, could you go and find him?” she asked. “For me?” she added seeing the hesitation in Aaron’s eyes.

“Okay fine,” Aaron sighed making his way out of the kitchen; he didn’t want to admit it but he was a little worried about Robert too.

Aaron searched the village, and failing to find Robert, he headed to the hospital – the last place anyone knew Robert had gone. It didn’t take Aaron long to find him once he’d arrived, he was sitting on a bench outside the hospital clutching a bottle of vodka. Scratch that, on closer inspection Aaron noticed it was an almost empty bottle of vodka.

“Robert,” Aaron said sinking down on the bench beside him. “We’ve been worried about you, what are you still doing here?” he asked. “Why are you drinking out here on your own?”

Robert leant against Aaron’s shoulder and sighed heavily. “Aaron,” he mumbled as he swigged down more vodka. “What are you doing here?” he slurred.

“I came to find you, ya muppet,” Aaron replied pretending to be cross but he couldn’t help the heavy layer of affection that laced his voice. “I don’t think you need any more of this,” he said taking the bottle out of his hand. “Why didn’t you just come back to the pub if you wanted a drink?” he asked.

Robert just laughed into the cool leather of Aaron’s jacket. “That would only be sensible,” he chuckled.

“Okay come on,” Aaron said getting up and dragging up Robert up with him. “Food and bed, that’s what you need right now,” he said dumping the bottle of vodka in a nearby bin as they passed it.

Robert stumbled along, gripping onto Aaron tightly so he didn’t fall. Aaron steered them toward the bus and they clambered on the next one that came. “Is he going to be sick?” the bus driver asked eyeing up Robert suspiciously.

“No,” Aaron replied quickly.

“Maybe,” Robert giggled swaying on the spot.

“Shut up,” Aaron hissed elbowing Robert in the side as he handed over a pocket full of change to the bus driver, he didn’t want to get thrown off because he knew he didn’t have enough money for a taxi and it would be a very long walk back to the village otherwise.

Robert collapsed into an empty seat near the front of the bus and pressed his head against the cold glass or the window. Aaron sat beside him. “Can’t believe I had to come and find you,” he smiled at Robert. “Victoria’s doing her nut in worrying about you.”

“Sorry,” Robert mumbled.

Aaron looked into Robert’s eyes, he knew there was something going on – something that had caused Robert to turn to drink, but the bus wasn’t the right place to talk about it. He needed to get Robert home and sobered up first. “Tea and toast, that will sort you right out,” he smiled encouragingly as he pulled out his mobile and sent Victoria a quick text to let her know he’d found Robert.

Robert’s head rested against Aaron’s shoulder. “I feel sick,” he grumbled.

“I bet,” Aaron grinned. “Come on our stop is next,” he said taking hold of Robert’s hand and getting up. Robert clutched his hand tightly, he couldn’t focus and the bus was swaying from side to side making him feel even more sick.

“Have a nice night fella’s,” The bus driver said noticing their joined hands as they climbed off the bus. Aaron just rolled his eyes in response.

\---

The cool air as they walked through the village seemed to be doing Robert the world of good, he was still drunk, exceptionally drunk, but he wasn’t slurring his speech so much and was walking more or less in a straight line (with Aaron’s guidance of course).

When they reached the pub, Aaron decided to use the side entrance to save half the village gawking at Robert if they went through the pub. Aaron steered Robert through to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. “So are you in a good enough state to tell me what’s going on?” he asked flipping on the kettle.

Robert shook his head and just clutched his cup tightly in his hands.

Aaron quickly prepared the tea as well as a pile of buttered toast and set them down in front of Robert. ““Here eat,” he coaxed. “Did something happened at the hospital?” he asked. Robert again said nothing. “Eat,” he urged. “Trust me it will help.”

Robert sighed. “Nothing can help me,” he muttered. “I’m broken Aaron, I’ve got nothing now,” he mumbled.

Aaron’s eyes darted over Robert’s. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“My head s’broken,” Robert said tears forming in his eyes.

Aaron reached out and laid his hand over Robert’s, he’d never seen him look so crushed. “I know it must be scary,” he said gently. “But it’s just going to take time,” he added reassuringly. “You’ll get it sorted eventually.”

Robert shook his head. “No, don’t you see?” he said slipping his hand out from underneath Aaron's. “I’m stuck like this, for good.”

Aaron’s eyes widened. “You mean your memories?”

“Gone for good,” Robert said pushing back his chair, and getting up. “I need to lie down,” he mumbled swaying a little on the spot. “The room is spinning.”

Aaron quickly got up and followed Robert out of the room, worried he’d hurt himself on his way up to his room. He soon realised he had good reason to, Robert tripped and almost hit his head on the bannister as he headed out into the hall.

“Come here,” Aaron said grabbing hold of him and helping him up the stairs. “Don’t give up hope yet Robert,” he whispered. “You had flashes right? That has to mean something. So don’t you give up, just don’t.”

Robert buried his face in Aaron’s neck as he helped him up the stairs. “I love you Aaron,” he mumbled. “And I’m sorry, I’m really sorry if I’ve ever done anything to hurt you.”

Aaron’s skin prickled with delight and his stomach did a strange flip flop when Robert said those words. “You’re drunk,” he said not daring to believe him. “You need to sleep,” he said pushing Robert’s door open and sitting him down on the bed.  

Robert began un-buttoning his shirt and Aaron’s mouth went dry as he watched him. “I saw Chrissie,” he told Aaron looking up at him, a tear escaping from his eyes and running down his face. “I saw her, I signed her divorce papers.”

“Robert? No!” Aaron cried. “You shouldn’t have signed anything, not in this state at least.”

Robert shrugged as he kicked off his jeans. “What’s it matter anyway?” he mumbled. “She would have taken it all anyway, left me with nothin’ this was just easier.”

Aaron placed his hands on Robert’s shoulders. “Look at me,” he instructed.

Robert’s brilliant blue eyes lifted to rest on Aaron’s, Aaron stroked away the tears from his cheeks. “Making you sign that while you were intoxicated was wrong,” he told him. “I’ll sort it okay? You can’t be left with nothing, it isn’t fair.”

“How are you going to sort it?” Robert asked with a frown, his hand lifted and closed around Aaron’s wrist. “I don’t want you getting involved with her,” he added.

“Don’t worry about me,” Aarons said with a shake of his head. “Just concentrate on getting better,” he told him.

“I can’t be fixed,” Robert replied more tears dripping down his face.

Aaron shook his head. “I don’t believe that,” he told him firmly. “The Robert Sugden I know wouldn’t let something as trivial as memory loss get in his way, despite what the doctor’s might say. He can be quite stubborn that way,” he added with a smile.

Robert smiled back, but it was a sad smile if anything. “I want to remember,” he told him. “I want to remember seeing you for the first time, kissing you the first time, I want to remember us,” he said echoing Aaron’s previous words.

“Not all of it you don’t,” Aaron replied sadly. “There’s stuff I’d rather forget.”

Robert hung his head in shame. “I’m sorry Aaron,” he mumbled.

Aaron shook his head. “Wasn’t just you Robert, I did some bad stuff too,” he told him as he drew away. “You need rest,” he told him.

“Stay with me,” Robert replied quickly.

Aaron was tempted, sorely tempted but he felt he’d be taken advantage of Robert’s drunken state if he did. “I can’t,” he replied.

“You don’t want me?” Robert asked reaching out, taking hold of Aaron’s belt and pulling him toward him. “Are you sure?” he asked sliding the zipper of Aaron’s jeans down and looking up at him.

Aaron’s heart started to beat hard against his chest and felt his blood rushing south as his eyes roamed over Robert’s lips, thinking about being inside that lovely mouth of his. “You know I do,” he replied, shrugging free, stepping back and zipping his jeans back up despite this. “Doesn’t mean I should.”

Robert’s eyes drifted over Aaron’s. “You didn’t think so the other night,” he replied.

Aaron sighed. “A lot has happened since then,” he replied. “And you’re drunk, you don’t know what you’re saying … what you’re doing, signing those divorce papers proves that.”

“Am I a bad person?” Robert asked up at the ceiling.

Aaron shook his head quickly. “No,” he breathed reaching out and pushing his fingers through Robert’s hair. “Get some sleep,” he said pressing a kiss to his forehead before heading for the door, knowing if he stayed much longer he’d be tempted to stay the whole night.

“I don’t blame you,” Robert sighed as he flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, at least it wasn’t spinning anymore he thought. “Why would anyone want to be with someone like me?”

“Get some sleep Robert, we can talk about this when you’re sober,” Aaron told him.

\---

Aaron headed down stairs, grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. It was late, but that wasn’t going to stop him heading up to the White’s to see Chrissie – she had to answer for her actions, she’d clearly taken an advantage when she’d found Robert alone and vulnerable at the hospital. What the hell was she playing at?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who has commented and left kudos so far! It really spurs me on. I believe there should be 15 chapters in total. Next one up soon!


	9. Chapter 9

“What do you want?” Lachlan said when he opened the door to find Aaron standing there.

Aaron pushed past him and entered the house. “Where’s Chrissie?” he demanded.

Lachlan crossed his arms and fixed Aaron with a hard state. “Why should I tell you?” he asked with a sneer. “You ruined everything,” he muttered. “Get out, mum won’t want to see you.”

“I’m not leaving until I speak to her,” Aaron replied stubbornly. “Chrissie!” he shouted at the top of his lungs, just to prove his point. “Chrissie!”

“Shut up,” Lachlan said shoving Aaron toward the door. “Just get out Aaron,” he snarled.

“Wait.”

Both Aaron and Lachlan looked up at the stairs to see Chrissie standing at the top wearing a purple silk dressing gown. “Didn’t think it would talk you long to show your face,” she said heading down the stairs. “Lucky it’s fine, go and finish your homework,” she told her son.

“But mum,” Lachlan protested.

“Go,” Chrissie ordered and knowing she wasn’t going to take no for an answer Lachlan sloped off upstairs, but not before throwing Aaron a dirty look.

Robert sent you didn’t he?” she asked heading over to the drinks cabinet and fixing herself a large glass of scotch.

“How could you take advantage of him like that?” Aarons hissed taking a step toward her.

Chrissie laughed. “Take advantage?” she scoffed. “He got exactly what he deserved,” she told him. “When I first met Robert he had nothing, and that is exactly how I have left him.”

“That’s not fair and you know it,” Aaron growled. “He worked hard for this business,” he told her. “And getting him to sign whilst he was drunk, after the news he’d just had – that was low Chrissie, even for you.”

Chrissie shrugged her shoulders. “He cheated, I’m surprised you don’t remember considering you played a pretty big role in that,” she chuckled to herself. “Anyway he point is he broke our vows only weeks after making them why should I give him a penny?”

“And you were a Saint weren’t you?” Aaron replied. “Oh no wait, I seem to recall you getting up to no good with my Uncle.”

Chrissie rolled her eyes. “One kiss? How can you compare that with what you are Robert got up to for all those months?”

“Give me the paper work Chrissie,” Aaron demanded. “You’re going to give Robert a fair settlement for the divorce.”

Chrissie pursed her lips. “And why would I do that?” she asked.

Aaron smiled confidently. “Or I’ll make a little trip down to the police station and hand over the evidence I have to prove you caused the helicopter crash.”

Chrissie’s eyes snapped toward Aaron’s. “Evidence? What evidence?” she asked.

“You’re not even going to try and deny it are you?” Aaron laughed as he shook his head.

Chrissie’s eyes tracked across Aaron’s. “You have nothing on me.”

“I know you set alight to Robert’s car,” Aaron replied. “I know it exploded and the debris brought the helicopter down, I know that another car caught alight the one Adam was sleeping in. Your actions led to the death of two people and the injuries of countless others. Adam almost died in that fire. Robert’s memory loss is on you, the least you can do it give him what he’s owed.”

“He turned it down, my first offer was more than generous and he said no,” Chrissie replied. “That’s his problem not mine.”

“He didn’t sign because he wanted to wait, but things have changed now, there’s a good chance that Robert will never remember anything,” Aaron argued.

Chrissie rose an eyebrow. “Yes he did seem quite upset about that,” she smirked. “Nothing he doesn’t deserve in my opinion.

“Give him a fair divorce that’s all I’m asking Chrissie and I swear no one has to know about your involvement in the crash,” Aaron told her. “It’s a fair price for your freedom.”

Chrissie sucked in a deep breath. “And this evidence you have?” she asked.

“Buried forever,” Aaron nodded. “You have my word on that.”

Chrissie’s eyes narrowed. “You expect me to trust you? After what you did?”

“All I want is Robert to get his fair share,” Aaron replied. “There’s nothing else I want from you Chrissie. You think I like playing these games? I’m sick of it.”

“Fine,” Chrissie said heading over to her office, Aaron followed closely. Chrissie opened the safe and picked up a file. “Have him sign this instead, the original offer,” she said handing over the paper work to Aaron.

“And the copy you have him sign tonight?” Aaron asked not trusting that Chrissie wouldn’t hand it to her lawyers the first chance she got.

Chrissie sighed, picked up another pile of paperwork and headed over to the fireplace. “There, gone,” she said dumping it on the fire. “So whatever you have on me better end up the same way.”  
  
“You have my word,” Aaron replied turning to leave.

“You’re in love with him aren’t you?” Chrissie called after him, and air of defeat about her. Aaron glanced over his shoulder at her, but did not reply. Chrissie didn’t need him to, it was written all over Aaron’s face. “You’re more of a fool that I thought, Robert has and will only care for one person. Himself.” Chrissie muttered. “See yourself out,” she added coldly.

\----

Robert awoke late the following morning to the sound of his bedroom door opening; he looked over to see Aaron enter the room and set a cup of coffee down on the bedside table. “Hey,” he smiled sleepily.

“Bet you’re feeling rough?” Aaron asked with an amused smile. Robert just groaned in response and buried his face into the sleep-warm pillow. Aaron hovered for a few moments, wondering if Robert remembered what he’d said the night before, if he truly meant it. “I’ll get breakfast going, come down when you feel up to it,” he told him.

“Aaron,” Robert said calling him to stop. Aaron turned to look at him. “Thanks for last night,” he said with a shy smile. “You’re right, I can’t give up … and even if I don’t ever remember, I still have my family.”

Aaron smiled slightly. “And your friends too,” he told him.

“Does that include you?” Robert asked.

Aaron’s mouth twitched into a smile. “If you’re lucky,” he replied before heading out of the room.

\---

“It’s nice to see you two getting on,” Diane said watching as Robert and Aaron ate breakfast together, but Aaron couldn’t help but notice her gaze flicked over Robert’s bruised face – a reminder to them all that things weren’t always quite so good between then. “Oh pet you didn’t tell me how you got on at the hospital?” Diane said laying her hand on Robert’s shoulder.

“Fine thank you,” Robert said smiling up at her. “I just need more time,” he added reassuringly. Diane just smiled at him sympathetically before heading out of the room.

“Why didn’t you tell her the truth?” Aaron asked, intrigue more than accusation to his tone.

Robert shrugged. “Easier I guess, this is for me to worry about, not them.”

“You’re not alone,” Aaron said reaching across the table and touching his hand briefly. “You’ve got me.”

Robert grabbed hold of Aaron’s hand before he could draw it away. “Thank you Aaron, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he told him. “You’re more than I deserve.”

Aaron’s heart fluttered against his chest. “Well, you’re not too bad yourself,” he smiled getting up and taking the empty dishes over to the sink, fully aware of Robert’s eyes watching him. “I err … I went to see Chrissie, managed to get her to scrap the papers you signed last night,” he told Robert. “The new ones are there,” he said nodding toward the file on the table. “Best find a lawyer to check over them first though.”

Robert slid the file toward him and flipped over the cover. “Her original offer?” he asked after he skim read through the details. “But how?” he asked looking up at Aaron in amazement. “How did you get her to agree to this?”

Aaron licked at his lips nervously. “I … I blackmailed her,” he replied in all honestly. For some reason he didn’t want to lie or hide things from this new Robert, this was a fresh start for them. Aaron coloured a little. “See, I’m quite capable of doing bad things too,” he said turning away and facing the sink, hoping Robert wouldn’t be angry with him.

“What did you have on her?” Robert asked.

“She started a fire at the car lot, the one you rescued Adam from,” Aaron told him. “The one that caused the helicopter crash.”

Robert’s widened in surprise, he leant back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair as he let this sink in. Chrissie was the reason he’d lost his memory, the reason why two villagers had died. “And you had evidence?” he asked.

“Probably not enough to put her away,” Aaron shrugged. “But she doesn’t need to know that,” he added. “It was enough to spook her.”

Robert got up. Aaron swallowed nervously, wondering what Robert was going to do. This new Robert was more unpredictable than he liked. Suddenly Aaron found Robert’s lips on his – kissing him, his strong hands cupping his face so he couldn’t escape. Aaron loved it when he kissed him like that, showing his dominance, it was a little reminder that the Robert he fell in love with was still there. Aaron’s mind quickly caught up with him, he looped his arms around Robert’s neck and kissed him back eagerly. “Thank you,” Robert breathed as they parted for air.

“You’re not mad?” Aaron asked unsurely, Robert hand’s still on his face. “I just … I just was so angry that she took advantage of you like that, perhaps I shouldn’t have got involved,” he said breathing heavily, still a little taken away by the kiss.

Robert’s hands slid down Aaron’s neck and across his shoulder as he kissed away his concerns. “I’m not mad, you did the right thing,” he said between kisses. “I was hardly in a fit state to sign anything last night, she knew that when she found me. She didn’t care for one moment what had happened. She showed her true colours, and I want nothing more to do with her.”

“She’ll be out of your life for good once the divorce is settled,” Aaron told him.

Robert smiled. “Out of our lives,” he corrected Aaron.

Aaron coloured a little. “That’s what you want?” he asked his eyes darting over Robert’s.

“Of course it is,” Robert replied quickly. “I meant what I said last night Aaron,” he said tangling their fingers together. “I love you Aaron.”

Aaron flushed a deeper shade of red, his fingers tightening around Robert’s. “I thought you’d forgotten about saying that,” he admitted. “Or were just pretending you had because you didn’t mean it.”

Robert shook his head. “Never,” he replied simply.

Aaron felt a sudden surge of desire rush through him, he backed Robert against the kitchen counter as their lips found each other’s once more. They kissed desperately, both of them trying to make up for so much lost time. Aaron shied away when Robert’s hands slid under his shirt, worried about his scars but Robert nuzzled his face into Aaron’s neck and whispered into his ear. “You’re beautiful, every inch of you,” as he traced a finger down one of the more prominent scars. Aaron’s knees almost buckled at that point, and he felt his cock straining against his jeans. “Do you want to go upstairs?” Robert whispered.

“Should we be doing this?” Aaron asked drawing back enough to look Robert in the eyes.

Robert frowned. “Don’t you want to?” he asked, hurt in his eyes. Aaron quickly pushed these negative thoughts from his mind, what was he thinking? Why was he doubting this? He wanted Robert and Robert clearly wanted him. Aaron knew why, he was thinking about what everyone else would say – Chas, Paddy, Chrissie, but he pushed this out of his mind and just focused on he wanted. And that was Robert. “Aaron?” Robert asked unsurely. Aaron captured Robert’s mouth in a tender kiss, enough of an answer for Robert who kissed him back.

They sprung apart when they heard the door open but it wasn’t quick enough for Victoria not to spot them. “Oh sorry I’ll … I’ll come back later I guess,” she said turning to leave.

“No it’s okay I’ve got to shower and get ready for work,” Aaron said tugging his clothes straight and running a self-conscious hand through his hair as he rushed past Victoria.

Robert smiled at his sister. “Good timing Sis!” he chuckled.

Victoria’s eyebrows rose. “Did I walk in on what I think I did?” she asked.

Robert just blushed a little. “Perhaps,” he replied unable to hide his grin.

“Right sit down and tell me everything right now,” Victoria said excitedly. “He punched you the other day and now I find you two making out like a couple of lovesick teenagers? What’s going on?!”

Robert laughed. “I’ll put the kettle on,” he said blissfully happy.

Victoria just watched as her brother pottered around the kitchen, she was so pleased that he was happy. Since the accident she’d noticed him slowly start to become more frustrated with his lack of memories, and that frustration slowly turn to depression. Now he seemed happier than she had seen him a long time and it was all thanks to Aaron.


	10. Chapter 10

After filling Victoria in on all the gossip, Robert went to find Aaron. It didn’t take him long to find the young mechanic who was at the scrapyard. “Hey,” Robert smiled as he approached Aaron who was leaning over an old banger of a car inspecting the engine.

Aaron looked up and smiled at Robert. “Hey yourself,” he replied.

“You’ve got oil on your cheek,” Robert told him, reaching out and wiping it away with his fingers.

Aaron blushed and rubbed his sleeve over his face. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Just fancied a walk,” Robert shrugged.

Aaron glanced at Robert, knowing he was still depressed about the fact he was unlikely to recover his memories. “Fancy a coffee?” he asked. “I’m due break.”

“Sure,” Robert replied following Aaron into the porta-cabin; once inside he leant against the wall and watched Aaron prepare the drinks.

“You now it’s little distracting, you staring at me like that,” Aaron said with smirk.

Robert laughed. “Well I wouldn’t if you didn’t look so hot in those overalls,” he said heading over and winding his arms around Aaron’s waist, pressing a kiss to his neck.

Aaron laughed. “You always did like them,” he replied turning around and handing Robert a mug of coffee. “So I guess Victoria knows about us then?” he asked. “If there is an _us_ I mean,” he added quickly, he didn’t want to be too presumptuous.

“Course there is,” Robert replied elbowing Aaron playfully. “And she’s cool with it,” he added. “I asked her not to say anything to anyone yet though, I thought it would be best if you’re the first to tell your mum.”

Aaron sank back against the wall and let out a deep sigh. “Yeah I guess,” he replied absolutely dreading it.

Robert glanced at him anxiously. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to … not yet anyway.”

Aaron shook his head. “No I will,” he replied quickly. “I don’t want to go back to seeing you in secret Robert, not that the sneaking around wasn’t fun at times but I just hate all the lies.”

Robert nodded. “I understand that,” he replied. “I just don’t want you getting grief because of me,” he added.

“I can handle it,” Aaron replied reassuringly. “Though I’m not looking forward to it,” he said leaning his head against Robert.

Robert wound his arm around Aaron and pressed a kiss to his temple. “It will be okay,” he reassured him. “She’ll just have to like it or lump it because I’m not giving you up, got that?” he grinned at Aaron.

Aaron smiled back. “Oh yeah?” he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Before Robert could answer, the porta-cabin door opened and Adam awkwardly made his way inside, his crutches making his entrance quite difficult. “Hey fellas,” he grinned at Aaron and Robert knowingly. “Don’t worry Vic’s told me,” he said watching as they moved apart rather quickly.

Robert rolled his eyes at Aaron, so much for not telling anyone they both thought. “Who else she has blabbed too,” he sighed.

“Don’t worry she’s only told me,” Adam replied. “I am her husband, you can’t expect her to keep secrets from me.”

“Fair enough,” Aaron agreed, Robert nodded also. “But you haven’t told anyone else have you?” he asked.

“Only Kerry,” Adam replied. Aaron’s face fell, Kerry? Kerry the village gossip?! “I’m joking mate!” he said slapping Aaron on the arm as he headed over to grab himself a coffee. “I’m not going to tell a soul, what you two do is your business not mine.”

“Thanks,” Aaron replied, relieved.

“As long as it doesn’t get in the away of work, the last thing I want is to catch you two at it” Adam added as he sat down in his chair and sipped his coffee. Robert and Aaron both flushed red. “You’d better make sure Chas finds out from you though, she’ll kill you if someone else tells her.”

“I know,” Aaron replied looking down into his coffee. “I will, I’ll tell her tonight.”

\---

“What will you do now?” Aaron asked heading back out to the yard when they’d finished their coffees, he knew he couldn’t continue working with the White’s and his lack of memories was going to make it difficult for him.

Robert leant against the car and watched as Aaron took apart the engine piece by piece. “I used to be a mechanic, Diane told me,” he said. Aaron just nodded, knowing this – it was one of the reason’s he knew that Robert’s request for him to come out and look at his car the day of their first kiss was all just a rouse. “And apparently I wasn’t bad on the farm either,” Robert added.

“So you want to get back into something that?” Aaron asked looking up at him.

Robert shrugged. “Maybe,” he replied. “Guess Andy’s my best option but he’s not exactly talking to me right now,” he added glumly.

Aaron straightened up. “Well you and I weren’t exactly on good terms before the accident but look at us now, we got through it … so can you and Andy.”

Robert looked down at the gravel. “What did I do for him to hate me so much?” he asked, not sure he really wanted to know because the more he seemed to find out about himself the less he liked himself.

Aaron sighed, but he knew with little chance of Robert’s memories returning that someone would have to fill him in. “Katie, Andy’s wife, knew you were having an affair and she tried to tell Chrissie,” he explained. “The two of them tried to catch you out when we were at a hotel together, but you made sure they didn’t. It went on for months, the two of you hated each other and it put a strain on not only Andy’s relationship with Katie but between the two of you also.”

Robert felt a sense of shame overcome him. “All because I was afraid of the affair coming out?” he asked looking at Aaron guiltily.

Aaron nodded. “The day Katie died she and Andy had a huge row … so when the affair came out, and everyone realised Katie was telling the truth … well Andy blamed you for things not being good between them when she died.”

Robert gazed up at the sky. “God I’m an awful person,” he muttered tears glistening in his eyes. Why couldn’t he just admit it? Was he that ashamed of being with a man? Or was it all so he could cling onto the money and the flash car lifestyle he was used to with Chrissie? Whatever the reason, it didn’t make him feel any better.

Aaron’s fingers tightened around his arm. “Look at me Rob,” he urged, tugging on his arm. Robert’s eyes fell from the sky and returned to Aaron’s. “We’ve all done stupid stuff okay? It was my fault too, I could have defended Katie, told everyone she was telling the truth but I didn’t. Andy is just as angry with me as he is you, he’d taking it out on us because he’s still grieving. He blames us, but it’s not our fault. The affair, that was our business, not Katie’s. So don’t blame yourself okay?”

Robert wound his arms around Aaron and held him tightly as he buried his face in Aaron’s neck. “I don’t deserve you,” he whispered.

Aaron drew back and looked at Robert. “Don’t say that, we’re both as bad as each other. I blackmailed Chrissie last night remember?”

“For a good reason,” Robert replied. “What I did to Katie … that was just cruel and cowardly.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, please,” Aaron said hating seeing Robert like this. “Just show Andy that you’re sorry, that you’re different now. It will take time but you can sort this,” he encouraged.

“I hope you’re right,” Robert said pressing a kiss to Aaron’s lips. “I’ll go and see him.”

“I’ll go and see my mum at lunch time,” Aaron replied. “Shall we meet at the pub later? I should think we’ll both need a drink.”

“Sure,” Robert nodded pressing another kiss to Aaron’s lips. “Good luck,” he said giving his hand a squeeze before letting go and heading off.

\---

Aaron stepped in the pub and found his mother working behind the bar, he took a deep breath as he approached.

“Hi luv, pint is it?” Chas asked.

“Yeah and one for Paddy, he’s on his way over,” Aaron replied, he’s called the vet earlier and invited him over thinking it was best to kill two birds with one stone and get it over and done with.

“Oh okay,” Chas replied grabbing a couple of glasses and filling them.

Aaron waited anxiously for Paddy to arrive, tapping his fingers on the bar and jigging his foot on the footrest of the bar stool. Eventually Paddy arrived. “Sorry I’m late,” he said grabbing his pint and taking an eager sip.

Aaron swallowed hard. “Well now that you’re both here I’ve got something to tell you,” he said. Paddy sank down into his seat and exchanged a worried look with Chas, both of them suspecting what was about to come, both of them dreading it. Aaron took a deep breath. “Me and Robert,” he began.

Chas’s hands rested on her head. “No Aaron, no please,” she moaned. “Don’t tell me you’re back with him?”

Aaron opened his mouth to reply.

“After everything that’s happened?” Paddy cut across him.

“Are you completely mad?” Chas added.

Aaron kicked back his barstool and stood up. “Are you even going to let me finish?” he asked. “I was dreading telling you two and you’ve just proved me right.”

“Because we know what’s best for you,” Chas cut in.

“I can decide that for myself thank you, I love Robert, I want to be with him,” Aaron replied in anger.

“Love?” Chas cried. “How can you love him? He’s a liar and a cheat Aaron, he used you and cast you aside when he got bored, how can you love someone who treats you like that?”

Aaron felt tears prickle behind his eyes. “Don’t you think I don’t know that? That I’ve told myself over and over not to feel anything for him, but I can’t help it. And he’s different now.”

“For how long?” Paddy asked. “He’ll get his memories back eventually Aaron,” he warned.

Aaron bit his lip, he wanted to tell them that after more tests it looked unlikely that would ever happen but he said nothing – that was clearly something Robert wasn’t ready to share just yet. “I know him, I know he’s changed. We’re together now, I just wanted you to know, I don’t need your opinion,” he said drowning the rest of his pint and then heading swiftly out of the pub.

\---

Later that night Robert entered the Wool Pack and looked around for Aaron who he saw nursing a pint in one of the booths – another sitting waiting for him. Robert headed over and tore off his jacket before sliding into the booth opposite Aaron. “Sorry I’m late,” he smiled as he took a quick sip of his drink.

“That’s okay,” Aaron replied, cheered up just by seeing Robert.

“From the look your mum gave me when I walked in, I take it you told her?” Robert asked glancing at Chas uneasily, the woman couldn’t have looked at him with any more disgust if she tried.

“Yeah,” Aaron replied glumly as he circled his finger around his beermat. “She took it about as well as you can imagine,” he added.

“Shall I go and talk to her?” Robert asked glancing over at the bar anxiously.

Aaron shook his head quickly. “Trust me that’s the last thing that will help right now,” he replied with a sigh. “We just have to ride out the storm.” Robert nodded, Aaron was the expert when it came to handling his mother so he took his lead. “So how did it go with Andy?” Aaron asked changing the topic.

Robert grimaced. “Not exactly brilliant,” he replied. “But I won’t give up.”

“Good,” Aaron said reaching across the table and giving Robert’s hand a squeeze. “It will get easier with time, at least I hope it will,” he said glancing over at Chas.

“I’m sorry I cause you so much trouble,” Robert said with a sigh.

Aaron smiled and shook his head. “Don’t, you don’t, I want to be with you,” he assured him. “I want to make this work.”

“It will work,” Robert told him, no trace of doubt in his voice.

Aaron smiled at this. “So where did you go this afternoon?” he asked.

“Went to see my lawyer, gave them the divorce papers to look through,” Robert replied. “I just want it sorted so I can move on.”

“You have moved on,” Aaron reminded him as he gave his hand a tight squeeze. Robert just grinned at him.

“Are we allowed to join you two lovebirds?” Victoria asked appearing at their booth with Adam at her side.

Robert and Aaron smiled up at the only friends they seemed to have at the moment. “Of course,” Aaron replied making room for them.

“You two are so cute, so good together,” Victoria grinned at them as she slid into the booth beside Robert. Adam just rolled his eyes at his wife.

“Wish everyone else thought that,” Aaron replied.

Victoria glanced at Chas. “She’ll get over it,” she replied with a shrug.

\----

Adam offered to go up to the bar to get another round in, but Aaron, knowing it was his turn, shook his head and said he’d go. He knew he’d have to face his mother at some point. Aaron made his way up to the bar, under the watchful eye of Robert, Victoria and Adam. Chas, Paddy and Cain were all gathered around discussion something … Aaron knew it was him. “Can I get another round please?” he said throwing a couple of notes on the bar.

Chas, broke away from Cain and Paddy and took the money. “Sure luv,” she smiled sweetly.

“Are you mad?” Cain muttered, a gruff undertone to his voice as he threw Robert a death glare. “What you doing getting messed up with him again?” he asked.

Aaron glanced at his uncle. “I didn’t come up here for a lecture,” he replied with a sigh.

“We’re the ones that will have to be there to pick up the pieces,” Cain replied. Paddy and Chas nodded in agreement. Aaron just bit his lip as he waited for Chas to finish pouring the drinks, he was sure she was taking longer deliberately so Cain had more chance to berate him. “He’d jump right back into bed with Chrissie if she gave him half the chance,” Cain continued.

“He cheated on her, how do you know he won’t do the same to you,” Paddy added.

Aaron swallowed hard. “Are you done?” he asked glaring at the three of them. “I’m not an idiot, I know exactly what Robert has done, but we have both done bad things, things we regret, but we want to be together, we want a fresh start and we can’t have that with you lot breathing down our necks. Please can you just leave it be for me?”

“Fine,” Chas said putting the drinks down on the table so harshly that the beer inside sloshed over the rim and ran down the side of the pint glass. “I just hope I don’t have to say I told you so.”

Aaron took the drinks and headed back over to the table. “You okay?” Robert asked quickly.

Aaron just nodded. “How much money do you have on you?” he asked.

“A couple of twenties, why?” Robert asked, curious.

“Do you want to get out of here tonight? Go to a hotel or something?” Aaron asked.

“You mean run away?” Robert asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aaron licked his lips. “No,” he replied with a sigh. “I just … I feel they’re ruining this for us, I’m happy being with you, being back with you and I want to enjoy it but I can’t with them breathing down my neck.”

“I understand,” Robert nodded. “But you have to remember they will still be here when we get back,” he warned him.

“I know,” Aaron nodded. “Can we though? Can we go?” he asked.

Robert nodded quickly, he too desperate to get away and just enjoy being with Aaron.


	11. Chapter 11

“Aaron,” Robert whispered, leaning over his lover’s sleeping form and pressing a kiss to his cheekbone. “Aaron,” he repeated with another kiss. “Come on wake up, we have to check out soon.”

Aaron buried his face into the soft white hotel pillow and soaked in the warmth of the bed. “Do we have to?” he moaned, his sleepy eyes blinking open. “Can’t we just stay here?”

“Forever?” Robert asked with small smile. “I wish we could but we can’t, we have to go home sometime.”

“Five more minutes,” Aaron mumbled, his eyes drooping closed.

Robert grinned, reaching out and carding his fingers through Aaron’s fluffy bed-hair. “You know I like it better without all the gel,” he whispered. “You look so cute like this,” he smiled at him.

Aaron scoffed. “Yeah, cause cute is really the look I’m going for,” he replied sarcastically.

Robert shoved him playfully for this comment before he snuggled back under the duvet with him. “This was such a good idea,” he said pressing his lips to the base of Aaron’s neck. “Thank you Aaron, for giving me another chance,” he added.

Aaron turned over and eyes swept over Robert’s face; he wasn’t used to what he saw – Robert so relaxed and happy, but his heat swelled at the sigh and he felt content for the first time in a long time. Aaron reached out and pushed Robert’s fringe out of his eyes, his hair was so much longer without his usual gel or wax which since his accident he’d taken not to using, his usual taste for expensive suits and naff shirts had changed too, now he wore comfortable jeans and plaid shirts or soft woollen jumpers. Robert as a person had softened and his look had done the same, and Aaron, although still missed the Robert he fell in love with it, found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with this new Robert every moment he was with him. This was the Robert he could have a future with. “I really don’t want to go home,” he confessed.

“I know,” Robert replied with a sad sigh, a night away really had done them good and he too wasn’t looking forward to going back to all the animosity and reminders of his lost memory. “But if we stay away then will only make them think we’re in the wrong,” he told Aaron.

“True,” Aaron agreed. “I just can’t stand it,” he added bitterly. “They don’t know you, not really, not like I do,” he said his hand delving beneath the covers and gripping Robert’s tightly. “If they did they’d know you’ve changed.”

Robert sighed as he tangled his fingers through Aaron’s. “I feel like I don’t even know myself, my old self at least,” he replied. “But I trust you and if you think work then I know we can, I want us to.”

“We will,” Aaron nodded moving even closer to Robert.

Robert smiled. “I’m glad you're so confident,” he said pressing a kiss to Aaron’s lips. “I can’t lose you Aaron, when I’m with you everything makes sense, it feels right, and I don’t feel broken. Not remembering anything doesn’t even matter anymore.”

Aaron smiled. “You’re sweet,” he said pressing a kiss to his lips. “This is a side to you I rarely ever got to see before, but I knew it was there. This accident, awful as it maybe, has been a blessing in away because it’s allowed us to start a fresh. Just be ourselves.”

Robert nodded. “There is a lot I have no desire to remember, but then there is us … I want to remember our first kiss, I want to remember falling for you.”

“Our first kiss was in the middle of a road out in the sticks,” Aaron told him, he knew there was little chance of Robert remembering so he wanted to help fill in a few of the blanks. “We knew each other a little already, and there was an underlying sexual chemistry … I think we both sensed it,” he continued, a small smile crossing his lips. “The way we looked at each other, sometimes I could hardly stand it,” he whispered grinning when he felt Robert’s hands curl around hips.

 “Go on,” Robert coaxed.

Aaron’s heart started to beat faster with excitement, he loved how quickly Robert could turn him on. “Well,” he said swallowing hard which Robert licked a stripe up his neck before biting playfully on the delicate skin just behind his ear, Aaron squirmed, it was one of his most sensitive spots – how had Robert remembered that? “You called me out, pretended your car had broken down,” he continued, hardly able to concentrate on his words when he felt Robert’s fingers tickle down his chest, his lips sucking and nipping at his neck. “I knew something was up, you used to be a mechanic after all,” he chuckled.

Robert huffed a laugh, his breath tickling Aaron's throat. “Subtle then wasn’t I?” he said drawing back and looking at Aaron with a raised eyebrow.

Aaron coloured. “Yeah so like I said I kind of knew,” he continued, his brain started to cloud over as Robert’s fingers delved lower. “I checked your car over, kept up the pretence like … but when I tried to leave you followed me to my truck, you grabbed my arm and span me round, oh fuck! Rob!” he moaned when his fingers closed around his aching hardness and began to stroke.

“Keep talking,” Robert told him, moving on top of Aaron and gazing down at him.

Aaron licked his lips, loving that Robert was taking control. “You span me round," he told him, his body arching into Robert's touch. "You kissed me, I still remember it like it was yesterday … your hands on my face, your leather jacket beneath my fingertips, your lips on mine.”

Robert bent down low and pressed a kiss to Aaron’s lips. “Was it good?” he asked with a grin when he drew back.

Aaron smirked. “Not bad,” he grinned as he rolled his hips, fucking Robert's fist. “For a closet case at least," he added with a grin.

“Not bad?” Robert said in an over the top offended tone as he let go of Aaron and slid off the bed.

Aaron just laughed, he knew Robert was only teasing. “Hey,” he called after Robert as he headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. “Don’t start something you’re not prepared to finish."

Robert appeared in the doorway. “Oh I’m sorry I just assumed as 'closet case' wouldn’t be good enough for you,” he teased.

Aaron pouted. “Rob you can’t leave me like this,” he moaned. Robert ignored the urge to just dive straight back on the bed and headed back into the bathroom. “Robert!” Aaron cried in frustration, not caring how desperate he sounded.

“You’d better come and join me then,” Robert called back before stepping under the hot spray.

Aaron heard the smirk in his voice, he growled impatiently as he threw off the covers. "I'm going to make you pay for this Sugden," he called as he headed to the bathroom. Robert just laughed in response.

\----

Later that afternoon Aaron and Robert stepped off the bus, their bags slung over their shoulders as they made their way through the village. “God it’s depressing being back here,” Aaron sighed kicking at the gravel beneath his feet.

Robert stretched out his free hand to Aaron as they rounded the corner and came into view of the Wool Pack. Aaron took it and smiled at the reassuring squeeze of his hand. They stepped into the pub, set down their bags and crashed down into the comfy sofa just opposite the bar. “You’d think with a night way you’d have more energy, the two of you looked like you haven’t slept at all,” Victoria said from the bar.

“Who says we did,” Robert grinned at her.

“Eeww too much information,” Victoria said with a shake of her head, but she smiled all the same because she really pleased her brother was so happy. “Chas told you about dinner tonight?” she asked.

“No?” Aaron replied with a frown.

“She told me she wants to make peace, she’s asked me to cook a roast and she’s invited pretty much half the village by the sounds of it,” Vic explained. “You and Robert too of course,” she said glancing between them. “Speaking of which I’d better go and get the roast potatoes started, 7 o’clock tonight, be here okay?”

“Fine,” Aaron replied, glancing at Robert who looked surprised but nodded in approval.

“Right I’ll see you later then,” Victoria said heading out to the kitchen.

Aaron sank back against the sofa and glanced at Robert. “This has got to be some sort of game right?” he asked.

Robert shrugged. “Perhaps she genuinely wants to make amends?” he suggested.

Aaron shook his head. “I wouldn't bet my life on it,” he replied glumly – he knew his mother was up to something, there was no way she would be playing happy families with Robert any time in the near future that was for sure. “Are you okay?” Aaron asked glancing at Robert, he knew they had bigger things to worry about than his mother's opinion at the moment. “We haven’t really talked properly about what we’re going to do about your memories.”

Robert took Aaron’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. “That’s something I’m going to have to deal with,” he told him. “Don’t worry Aaron, I’m going to be fine.”

Aaron bit at his bottom lip. “Just don’t turn to drink again Rob,” he whispered remembering the state he’d found him in outside the hospital. “Just come to me, talk to me okay?”

Robert leant across the sofa and pressed a kiss to Aaron’s lips, not caring who in the pub was watching them. “Promise,” he smiled, drawing back and looking Aaron in the eyes.

Aaron smiled back at him. “We can get through anything, you and me,” he told him.

“Even dinner with your mother?” Robert chuckled.

Aaron laughed too. “Yeah I think so.”


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron was dreading dinner, he just wanted to escape, to run away with Robert and spend other night at the hotel … anything to avoid his mother and Paddy. But Aaron knew he couldn’t avoid them forever, Robert was right, they’d have to face everyone eventually and it was better to get it done sooner rather than later. Whether they liked it or not Chas and Paddy just had to accept that he and Robert were together now.

Aaron was sitting on the edge of his bed after just having finished a shower; he was staring at the wall, thinking about everything that had happened since the helicopter crash and so was startled when there was a sudden knock at his door. “Aaron luv, are you coming down?” Chas called through the door.

“In a minute,” Aaron replied crossly. Chas pushed open the door and stepped inside. “Mum,” Aaron moaned covering himself with a towel.

Chas just rolled her eyes. “Your shoulder still looks bad,” she said glancing at the wound he’d sustained from the crash. “When do you get your stitches taken out?” she asked.

Aaron glanced at his shoulder, it didn’t look too bad to him now that much of the swelling had gone down. “I’ve got to go back next week,” he replied with a shrug.

Chas hovered uneasily, she could feel the tension between her and her son. “Come and have a drink downstairs, Victoria won’t be long with dinner.”

“Yeah okay, let me get dressed first,” Aaron replied.

Chas nodded and left the room, hoping that over the course of the evening Aaron would soften toward her; as much as she didn’t like the idea of him with Robert she didn’t want to lose Aaron over it. No, she just had to grin and bear it. Robert would get his memory back eventually and soon he’d turn back into the nasty piece of work he always has been and always would be – Aaron would see sense, and she would be there for him when he realised what a mistake he had made.

Aaron picked up his phone and sent Robert a quick text. “ _Hope everything is okay_ ,” he wrote knowing Robert was at the hospital getting some test results. “ _Come home soon, I can’t do this dinner without you A x_ ” he added before getting up and starting to dress.

\----

Robert smiled at Aaron’s text as he got off the bus and started to make his way through the village. _“On my way, get the drinks in I’m sure we’ll need them,”_ he started to type out but before he had a chance to send it he bumped into Lachlan.

“Watch it,” Lachlan muttered shoving past Robert.

“Hey, there’s no need to be like that,” Robert replied crossly. “I know things didn’t work out between me and your mum, but there is no reason we can’t be civil.”

Lachlan scoffed. “After everything you have done you expect me to just pretend everything is okay?” he said with a shake of his head. “You might not remember Robert but I do, you ruined my life and I will never forget that,” he snapped.

“Ruined your life?” Robert asked. “Look I had an affair, which was wrong I know but that’s between your mum and me.”

“You think that’s what this is all about?” Lachlan cried angrily. “Ever since you came into our lives you’ve been nothing but trouble – getting your boyfriend and his mate to break into our house, threatening my mother, almost getting my grandad killed! You’re a psychopath Robert!”

Robert swallowed hard, his head spinning with all these accusations. “What are you talking about?” he asked his hands shaking. What sort of man was he? Was he really capable of all that?

Lachlan just rolled his eyes. “Memory loss, yeah that’s real convenient,” he muttered under his breath before walking away.

“Lachlan,” Robert shouted after him but Lachlan did not listen and broke into a run.

Robert stood in the middle of the street, confused and not sure what make of the teen’s accusations. Robert knew there was only one thing for it – he’d have to go to Home Farm, speak to Chrissie and find out exactly what had happened for himself. He had to know if what Lachlan had said was true.

\---

After dressing Aaron headed downstairs and waited anxiously for Robert in the bar, wondering what was taking him so long – he knew what time dinner was supposed to be. Aaron started to worry that something had gone wrong at the hospital, but Robert had promised him that he would call if that were the case, that he wouldn’t wind up in the same state that Aaron had found him in the last time he’d gone to the hospital.

“No sign of Robert yet then?” Chas asked setting another drink down in front of Aaron.

“Bet you’re loving this aren’t you?” Aaron huffed in reply.

Chas sighed. “You think I like seeing you like this? And knowing its Robert who’s done this to you again?” she asked. Aaron took a long drink from his pint, he feared if he said anything it would only cause more trouble.

“He had to go to the hospital for some test results, you know what they’re like, he’s probably still stuck in the waiting room,” Diane said from the bar.

“Doubt it since our Sam reckons he’s been up at Home Farm most of the afternoon,” Cain cut in as he approached the bar. “Told you he was trouble,” he said glancing at Aaron. “Probably got his memory back and went straight after Chrissie and her money again.”

Aaron swallowed hard glancing up at his mother who just looked sorry for him. Chas opened her mouth to say something, but Aaron got up quickly. “Don’t, just don’t,” he snapped not wanting to hear anything she had to say.

“We did try and warn you,” Chas said quickly.

“Shut up!” Aaron cried tears forming in his eyes.

The pub door open and Robert entered; Diane, Cain, Chas and Aaron all turned to look at him. Robert stopped, a little taken aback to find them all starting at him, accusation in the elder Dingle’s eyes and tears shining in Aaron’s. Robert’s eyes rested on Aaron’s. With one look Aaron could see that nothing had gone on between Robert and Chrissie and that Robert’s memories hadn’t suddenly returned. Aaron could see something was wrong and quickly headed over. “What’s going on?” he asked.

Robert glanced at Chas and Cain. “Not here,” he said taking Aaron by the elbow and steering him back out of the room into the hall.

“Should we go after them?” Chas asked when they’d disappeared out into the back.

“Nah leave ‘em be, we just have to be there to pick up the pieces when he’d done playing his games with Aaron,” Cain muttered.

\---

“What is it?” Aaron asked worriedly as they made their way out from behind the bar, noticing that Robert seemed really distressed. Robert paced the hallway, up and down, over and over. Aaron just stood and watched, waiting for Robert to talk – he waited what seemed like forever before he had to ask. “Is it your test results? Is there something wrong?” he asked.

Robert shook his head. “No, the results didn’t show anything,” he with a shrug, he hadn’t been expecting them to, so although it was a disappointment it had been expected.

“Then what is it?” Aaron asked anxiously. “Talk to me Rob, don’t shut me out. Cain said you were up at Home Farm today?” he asked.

Robert sat down on the stairs and looked up at Aaron. “Should have known he’d have his spies on me, no one trusts me do they?” he sighed.

Aaron dug his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “I trust you,” he told him. “So tell me why you went up there?” he asked.

Robert looked up at Aaron. “How much do you know about me? I mean really?”

Aaron frowned. “What do you mean?”

Robert swallowed hard and looked down at his feet. “I’m scared that if you knew the truth you wouldn’t want to be with me,” he confessed. “I found some stuff out today, things that I did … before the accident, things I wish were left forgotten,” he sighed.

Aaron crouched down at the foot of the stairs and looked Robert in the eyes. “There is nothing you can tell me that I don’t already know,” he told him. “I know it all Robert, every bad thing you’ve ever done, even from years ago, when you were a kid, you told me everything,” he said. “And I told you everything as well, stuff that I’ve never told anyone, because I trust you, because I love you,” he said his fingers curling tightly around Robert’s.

Robert stared at Aaron. “You do?” he asked unsurely, he simply couldn’t believe that he deserved Aaron’s love.

Aaron quickly realised that he’d not actually told Robert how he felt, he’d told Chas, Paddy and Cain – everyone but Robert himself. “Of course I do,” he told him. “I’ll always love you Robert,” he told him. Aaron knew the words he spoke were the truth because despite everything that had happened between them and Robert had still found his way back into his heart.

Robert’s arms were suddenly around Aaron’s neck and he buried his face in his shoulder. “I’m a monster Aaron, Lachlan told me everything I did – setting up the robbery, almost getting Lawrence killed. I’m sick. I’m sick in the head, I must be.”

Aaron drew back and looked Robert in the eyes. “No you’re not,” he told him firmly as he cupped his face with his hands. “You’re not a bad person, believe me Robert. I know you better than anyone.”

Tears dripped from Robert’s eyes. “Lachlan seems to think so, I get why he hates me, he has every right.”

Aaron stroked away his tears with the pad of his thumb. “He’s not exactly a saint Robert, trust me on that,” he told him. “No one is, everyone in this village has done things they regret,” he told him.

Robert gripped Aaron’s hands tightly. “All I wanted was to remember, I kept thinking about all the good memories I’ve lost … I didn’t think about the bad ones hidden away, maybe it’s a good thing they’re never coming back.”

Aaron pressed a kiss to Robert’s lips. “We’ll talk through all of this later okay?” he told him. “I’ll explain everything,” he promised. “We just have to get through this dinner first, if you still feel up to it?” he asked. “I can tell you’re sick or something?” he offered.

Robert shook his head. “No,” he said determinedly. “I want to show them that they’re wrong about us,” he told Aaron. Aaron smiled and nodded in agreement. “Let’s do this then,” Robert said pressing quick little kisses to Aaron’s lips as he got up. “I’m going to go and wash up first, I’ll be back soon.”

“I’ll get you a drink,” Aaron smiled embracing Robert and hugging him tightly. “I love you,” he told him again, wishing he’d said it sooner and promising himself he’d say it more. He just wasn’t used to being able to be so open with Robert. “We’ll get through this together.”

“Love you too,” Robert replied. “I’ll see you in a bit,” he said brushing his lips against Aaron’s in a soft kiss before breaking away and heading up the stairs to the bathroom.

Aaron watched him go, he knew Robert was far from okay but if they could get this dinner over with then he could concentrate on helping him.

\----

Aaron sighed heavily when Victoria came out into the bar and told them dinner wouldn’t be long and that they should all sit down at the table. Robert hadn’t yet come down, perhaps he had just bottled it, perhaps all the hostility from his family had put him off – maybe Robert thought it wasn’t worth being with him. Aaron wouldn’t blame him.

Aaron felt uncomfortable as he headed out of the bar to the kitchen-diner behind; he grabbed a can of beer from the fridge and then sat down at the far end of the dining table, avoiding eye contact with Paddy who hovered around clearly wondering whether it was okay to talk to him or not.

“Hey pet how are you holding up?” Diane said placing some cutlery down on the table in front of Aaron.

Aaron glanced up at Diane and smiled. “I’m good Diane, really,” he smiled reassuringly.

“Don’t let them get you down,” Diane said giving his shoulder a squeeze. “I’m really pleased you and Robert found each other again.”

“Thanks,” Aaron smiled up at her gratefully.

Paddy approached once Diane had headed out of the room and took the seat to Aaron’s left. “So you’re back,” Paddy said patting him on the shoulder. “I wasn’t sure how long you were going to be away for.”

“Just wanted to get away for a night, got nothing to hide so no reason to stay away,” Aaron replied bluntly as he cracked open the can and took a long drink.

“Where did you go?” Paddy asked.

Aaron shrugged. “Just a hotel in town,” he replied.

“Oh,” Paddy replied. “Well err … did you have a nice time?” he asked awkwardly.

Aaron rolled his eyes, wondering why Paddy was bothering to make small talk with him. “What’s with the questions Paddy it’s not like you care,” he said; he just couldn’t deal with him right now. Aaron heard the door open and glanced around hoping it was Robert, but it wasn’t, it was Finn Barton.

“Hi Aaron,” Finn said blushing a little as he straightened his shirt before taking the seat opposite him.

Aaron decided he’d rather talk to Finn then Paddy or his mother who was clearly pleased that Robert hadn’t shown up yet. So much for trying to make amends. “Are you here to help Victoria out with the cooking?” Aaron asked Finn.

“Oh no, I’m staying for dinner … Chas didn’t tell you?” Finn asked. “She invited me, I thought … well I thought she might be trying to set us up?” he added shyly.

Aaron swallowed hard. “Did she say that?” he asked through gritted teeth, why would his mother try and set him up with Finn when she knew he was with Robert? Was she trying to cause trouble between them? How dare she?!

“Not exactly,” Finn replied with a shrug. “So I take it I’ve got it all wrong?” he asked.

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little embarrassed. “Well I’m with someone actually, so yeah I guess you did.”

“Oh,” Finn said disappointed. “Okay, well that’s great, good for you,” he said in the most sincere way he could muster. “Look I’d better see if Vic needs any help,” he said getting up from the table and heading off as quickly as he could.

Aaron felt a little bad for Finn, he was clearly embarrassed but Aaron didn’t know what he could do about it. Aaron kept glancing over every time the door opened, hoping for Robert – Diane came in with Doug, shortly followed by Cain and then Chas carrying a tray with a bottle of champagne and set of glasses on it. The cork was soon popped and glasses passed around as most of the dinner guests aside from Victoria and Finn took their seats. “Shall I leave one here for Robert? Or isn’t he coming?” Chas asked hovering by the empty place on Aaron’s right.

“Of course he’s coming,” Aaron snapped taking the glass and setting it down where Robert would be sitting.

Chas huffed but said nothing as she continued passing around the drinks. Aaron pushed back his chair, deciding to go and see where Robert had got but he was only half way out of the room when Robert came in.

“You okay?” Aaron asked worriedly. “You’ve been up there ages.”

“I’m okay,” Robert replied giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. “Just needed some time to sort my head out, I’m good I swear,” he smiled confidently.

Aaron nodded, wound his fingers through Robert’s and led him over to the table; he squeezed Robert’s hand tightly and brushed his thumb over the back of his fingers, hoping to reassure him. “You’re sitting here with me,” he told him as he gestured to Robert’s seat.

Robert smiled and sat down, taking a deep breath as he did so. Robert looked around the table – Diane, Doug and Adam all gave him an encouraging smile but Chas, Paddy and Cain pretty much ignored him. Robert quickly drank from the can Aaron had left for him on the table, this was going to be more difficult than he thought. Robert smiled at Aaron when he felt his hand slide over his thigh; his own hand disappeared under the table and laid on top of his.

“Who’s the guy with the glasses?” Robert asked glancing over at the younger boy in the kitchen with his sister, the only person in the room he didn’t recognise.

“That’s Finn, Adam’s half-brother and Vic’s best mate,” Aaron replied quietly, but there was plenty of chatter at the table to drown them out “He’s only here because of my mother’s meddling,” he muttered. “I don’t know what’s she’s playing at.” he sighed.

“What do you mean?” Robert asked.

Aaron shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his fingers closing around Robert’s once more. “Thing is, he and I kind of had a fling a while back,” he said deciding that being truthful was for the best. “Before you even came back to the village.”

“Oh,” Robert replied looking crestfallen. “So I’m guessing she’d prefer that you were with him rather than me,” he asked biting his bottom lip worriedly.

“Probably, but it’s not going to happen,” Aaron said shaking his head quickly. “It was just a one night stand, I was drunk … and he was sort of just there,” he explained. “After you and I got together, well when we were just sort of seeing each other and you were still with Chrissie … I kind of used him to make you jealous,” he added sheepishly. “Nothing actually happened between us, I just wanted you, I’d fallen for you even though we agreed not to get attached … but I couldn’t help myself, I thought if you saw us together you might realise that it was me you wanted not Chrissie. My mum is trying to play matchmaker,” he said glancing over at Chas who was talking with Cain and Paddy. “She’s obviously trying to cause trouble between us, but you have nothing to worry about. I told Finn I was already with someone.”

Robert just nodded. “Well thanks for telling me the truth.”

Aaron’s eyes tracked over Robert’s. “You don’t have to worry, I’m not interested in him. Never have been. What you and I have, it doesn’t compare,” Aaron told him.

“That your subtle way of telling me I’m better in bed?” Robert chuckled.

Aaron grinned as he leant forward. “You’ve got nothing to worry about there,” he whispered in Robert’s ear.

Robert shivered with desire, wishing he could forget this stupid dinner and take Aaron upstairs to bed. Show him just how superior a lover he was. Robert drew back a little. “Am I usually the sort to get jealous then?” he asked.

“A bit,” Aaron replied with a laugh. “But I kind of like that side of you,” he confessed.

“I bet,” Robert said with twinkle in his eyes.

Aaron leant forward and pressed a kiss to Robert’s lips, he was surprised when Robert kissed him back … this was new territory for them, being public regarding their relationship but Aaron was sick of hiding. He loved that this new Robert didn’t care what anyone thought either.

“So what else did they say at the hospital?” Aaron asked as they drew apart, he dare not turn to look but he could feel his mother’s disapproving eyes on him.

Robert just shook his head. “Tests results showed nothing, they want to do more but I don’t see the point,” he said with a sad sigh. “They’ve already told me there’s little chance I’ll remember anything.”

Aaron gave Robert’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I know but you have to let them try,” he told him. “I told you Robert, memories or not we can make this work, together okay?” Robert smiled and nodded. Aaron wrapped his arms around him. “Everything is going to be okay,” he whispered hugging him tightly. “Sure you’re up for this?” Aaron asked drawing back and looking him in the eyes.

“I’m sure I’ll survive,” Robert said pressing a kiss to Aaron’s lips before picking up his champagne glass and clinking it against his.

Finn watched Aaron out of the corner of his eye as he helped Victoria in the kitchen. “So how long have they been back on then?” he asked.

“Not long,” Victoria replied taking the roast potatoes out of the oven.

Finn pursed his lips. “You think it will work out this time?” he asked glancing back over at the table, his eyes tracking over Robert and Aaron’s faces – a knot of jealously tightened in his stomach as he watched them, so clearly happy together.

Victoria glanced at Finn and could tell he was jealous. “Yeah, I reckon Aaron’s really off the cards for you now,” she said trying to let him down gently. “But you know what they say, plenty more fish in the sea and all that,” she added trying to cheer him up.

Finn just sighed in disappointment.

“Right everyone grubs up!” Victoria announced as she carried a huge roasted chicken through from the kitchen and placed it ceremoniously in the middle of the table.

 


	13. Chapter 13

“I don’t know why she even bothered organising this stupid dinner,” Aaron muttered under his breath to Robert. Throughout the whole evening Chas had barley spoken a word to Robert, and the little she did say had been far from kind – so much for wanting to build bridges, Aaron thought crossly.

“It will be over soon,” Robert replied with a reassuring smile.

Aaron just sighed. “Yeah but we’re going to have to put up with this every day, I’m not sure I can,” he grumbled. Aaron glanced up at Robert when he noticed he’d turned quiet and looked rather hurt. “I don’t mean us,” he said quickly, realising how his words sounded. “I just hate this, I just don’t want to live like this. After everything we’ve been through I just want to be happy – or at least have a go it.”

Robert smiled slightly. “Well …” he said thoughtfully. “When my divorce money comes in we could get our own place?” he suggested.

Aaron glanced at Robert in surprise. “Me and you move in together? Are you sure?” he asked his heart beat quickening in excitement.

“Too fast?” Robert asked blushing a little.

Aaron shook his head quickly. “No, not for me. I’m just a little surprised,” he confessed. “Doesn’t it feel that way for you? Me and you being together must feel pretty new?”

Robert slid his hand under the table and tangled his fingers through Aaron’s. “I may not remember being with you before the accident, but I know how I feel about you,” he told him. “I love you Aaron.”

Aaron smiled, still getting used to such words coming from Robert’s lips so easily. “But you need that money, so you can start afresh, Chrissie hasn’t left you much.”

“ _You_ are my fresh start Aaron,” Robert replied, his eyes not leaving his so he was left in no doubt. “The settlement was good, we’ll have more than enough to get a decent place in the village, as much as they drive us insane I know family is important to the both of us.”

Aaron nodded quickly. “Okay,” he replied his heart beat starting to race. “Okay if you’re sure then let’s do it,” he replied eagerly kissing Robert’s lips.

Robert grinned happily giving Aaron’s hand a tight squeeze. “Until then we just have to put up with this a little longer okay?” he told Aaron.

Aaron nodded kissing Robert again, the two of them ignoring the cross look on Chas’s face and the sigh of disappointment from Finn. “I’ll do my best,” he said glancing over at his mother who was glaring at Robert, cold dislike in her eyes.

\---

Aaron felt as if he’d been sitting at the dinner table forever, he’d grown more and more agitated as the meal went on as his mother kept making little digs at Robert whenever she got the chance. Aaron knew if it went on much longer he would soon snap. Robert remained strangely calm, although Aaron did notice the grip on his knife and fork tighten every time Chas opened her mouth.

“I’m not putting up with this,” Aaron muttered to Robert. “One more comment and I’ll -”

Robert closed his fingers around Aaron’s. “Don’t, it will only make things worse,” he whispered.

“How can you be so calm? Just sit there and take it?” Aaron hissed. The old Robert would have stood up to her, said something vicious in retaliation before leaving the table – Aaron wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed with this new cool and calm Robert he found himself sitting next to.

Robert sighed. “I’m just tired of fighting Aaron,” he said under his breath. “We know how we feel, we know we’re going to make this work so we have nothing to worry about,” he told him. Aaron just nodded, but wasn’t convinced he would be able to show as must restraint.

“So Robert, our Sam says you went to see Chrissie today?” Cain said glaring at Robert as he lifted his can of larger up to his lips. “Care to enlighten us to why you’re sniffing around your ex when you’re supposed to be with our Aaron?”

Aaron glared at his uncle – was he deliberately out to cause trouble? It was bad enough with his mother on Robert’s case, he didn’t need him getting involved too. Robert, on the other hand only smiled in politeness. “Yes I did go and see Chrissie,” he replied calmly. “I bumped into Lachlan and, well he made quite a few accusations about me so I went to see Chrissie for the truth.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself to them,” Aaron told Robert.

Robert just smiled at Aaron reassuringly. “I’ve got nothing to hide,” he said, his eyes turning to fix back on Cain’s. “So is there anything else?” he asked. “Any more of my whereabouts you wish to question?”

“Watch your mouth son,” Cain warned.

Aaron noticed Chas smirking at Cain’s words, clearly enjoying the situation. “I’m not having this,” he said getting up. “Come on Robert, let’s just go.”

“You can’t, we haven’t had dessert yet,” Victoria piped up. “I spent ages making it.”

Diane nodded quickly. “Yes, please let’s finish our meal,” she encouraged.

Aaron glanced from Diane to Victoria. “You expect me to carry on sitting here whilst they keep making digs?” he said almost laughing at the impossibility of it.

“Aaron, just sit down its okay,” Robert said tugging on his elbow.

Aaron shrugged free. “No it’s not,” he snapped, a little more harshly than he meant – none of this was Robert’s fault after all. Aaron turned to his mother. “I thought the whole point of this dinner was to make amends? You’ve done nothing but be rude to Robert,” he told her. “We’re together, you need to accept it or get over it.”

Chas set down her cutlery. “I wish I could, but I can’t Aaron. I’m only looking out for you luv, believe me.”

Robert glanced from Chas to Aaron and back again; he didn’t want Aaron to fall out with his mother over him. “Aaron,” he said gently tugging on his elbow again, wanting him to sit down so they could at least try and salvage some of the meal.

“No Robert I’m not having it,” Aaron said crossly. “Why can’t you accept that he’s changed?” he asked his mother.

“Because I don’t believe it!” Chas snapped. “He’s a psychopath and this is just another one of this twisted games!”

“Hold on, that’s a bit harsh,” Victoria said quickly coming to her brother’s defence.

“It’s true,” Chas replied. “He’s played games with you before Aaron, how do we know he’s not doing it again? That his memory won’t come back the second it’s convenient?”

“It won’t,” Robert said quietly as the pair continued to argue. “It’s permanent, my memory loss is permanent. I’m stuck like this.”

The room fell silent and all eyes turned to rest on Robert’s. “What?” Victoria asked. “Permanent?”

“Oh pet why didn’t you tell us?” Diane asked getting up and heading over to his side of the table. “Oh that’s awful!” she cried. “How long have you known?”

“Just a few days,” Robert replied. “Diane please, don’t fuss,” he said as Diane pulled him into a tight hug.

Diane pulled back and glared at Chas. “You have your answer, can’t you leave the boys alone? They want to be together.”

“Only now that Chrissie has finished things for good,” Chas replied. “He had no intention of ever leaving her before, he used Aaron and dumped him the moment he became inconvenient.”

“Mum,” Aaron sighed crossly.

“You might have forgotten everything he did but I haven’t,” Chas said glaring at her son.

“We’ve both done things we regret,” Aaron told her. “But we want to be together, can’t you see this is a fresh start for us?”

“Fresh start?” Chas scoffed. “How can you want anything to do with him after everything he put you through?” she asked. “And I know he had something to do with Katie’s death, I can’t prove it but I know,” she said glaring at Robert.

“Hey now there is no need for that,” Diane cut in. “You can’t just go throwing around accusations,” she said. Victoria nodded in agreement.

“Katie? As in Andy’s wife?” Robert asked confused.

“You two were at each other’s throats before she died, she told me you burnt down her and Andy’s caravan, that you tried to stop them from getting the farm, and you ruined their wedding day,” Chas said ignoring Diane and Victoria’s requests to stop.

Robert glanced at Diane, Vic and then Aaron. “Is that true?” he asked, they were the three people he trusted to tell him the truth. “Tell me!”

There was a long silence. Paddy opened his mouth and desperately tried to think of something to say to ease the tension in the room, he closed it and then opened it once more. “Uh …” he said glancing at Aaron worriedly. “Look -”

“Forget it, I can see it written all over your faces,” Robert said getting up, feeling sick to his stomach; his eyes darted around the table, and finally came to rest on Aaron’s which were brimming with tears.

“Robert!” Aaron shouted after Robert as he fled the room, but Robert didn’t stop. Aaron got up. “Why did you have to open your stupid gob?” he shouted at his mother.

Chas just glared up at Aaron. “We can’t just sit around here and pretend none of it happened, he needed to know the truth.”

Cain nodded. “You needed a wake-up call, he’s still the same lowlife piece of scum he was before memories or not.”

“That’s my brother you’re talking about!” Victoria shouted at him.

 “This was our chance to start over, to put the past behind us, but you had to ruin it didn’t you?” Aaron said to his mother over the sound of Diane, Cain and Victoria arguing.

“Where are you going?” Chas asked as Aaron got up and walked out of the room. “I was just trying to protect you,” she said following him.

“You’ve always hated Robert, you couldn’t accept he’s changed. You didn’t believe me, you didn’t trust me,” Aaron hissed at her as he made his way to the stairs.

Chas reached out and grabbed Aaron by the arm. “Aaron he’s trouble.”

“He is the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Aaron told her. “After I lost Jackson I thought I’d never be happy again,” he said holding back his tears from falling. “But then I met him, I love him mum,” he told her. “And if I lose him because of you I’ll never forgive you,” he said snatching his arm free and heading up the stairs.

\---

Aaron stepped into Robert’s room and was crushed at the sight of him packing a bag. “Rob what are you doing?” he asked although he already knew the answer.

Robert just shrugged his shoulders. “What does it a look like I’m doing Aaron,” he said under his breath as he zipped up his bag.

“You can’t leave, where are you going to go?” Aaron asked. “Robert,” he snapped when the blonde didn’t answer. “You can’t just run away.”

Aaron expected him to get angry, start slagging off his family but he didn’t. That was the old Robert’s style. Aaron watched as Robert sank down on the bed. “And you expect me to stay?” he asked looking up at him in despair. “How can I? Your mother made it perfectly clear how she feels about me.”

Aaron sat down beside him, he reached out and grasped hold of Robert’s hand expecting him to reject his touch but Robert clung onto his hand like it was a lifesaver. “We knew she didn’t approve of us but we haven’t let it get in our way so far.”

Robert looked down at their joined hands, he rubbed his thumb over the back of Aaron’s fingers. “The things she said about me, about Katie,” he whispered. “There more I find out about myself the more I hate the person I used to be.”

 “It doesn’t change anything, it doesn’t change how I feel about you,” Aaron said squeezing his hand tightly.

Robert looked up at Aaron quickly. “So it’s all true then?”

Aaron’s eyes darted over Robert’s. “It’s not like it sounds,” he said with a heavy sigh. “You and Katie were arguing yes, but she was just as much to blame as you. And her death, you were there but it was an accident.”

Robert got up quickly, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “I’ve got to go,” he said heading for the door.

Aaron got up. “I’m coming with you, just let me pack some things.”

“No,” Robert said shaking his head. “I’m sorry Aaron, I just need to be alone right now,” he said quickly heading out of the room.

Aaron followed him. “Robert you can just give up on us,” he said heading down the corridor after him. “Please, please don’t give up on us,” he begged.

“I’m not,” Robert said stopping and turning to him. “It’s just too much right now, just give me some time okay?”

“You said you loved me, that we could move in together,” Aaron said tears dripping down his face. “Did you mean any of that?”

“Of course I did,” Robert replied stroking away Aaron’s tears. “But please Aaron, let me be on my own, just for a few days okay?”

Aaron bit at his bottom lip. “We’re a team, we should be together.”

Robert cupped Aaron’s face and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you, and nothing will ever change that,” he told him before breaking away and heading down the stairs.

“Robert!” Aaron cried following him down only to find all the dinner guests at the bottom watching them.

 “Robert?” Diane said worriedly. “Where are you going?” she asked noticing his packed bag slung over his shoulder. “You’re not leaving?”

“I need to get out of here,” Robert said going for the door. “I’ll be at the B and B,” he said looking up at Aaron who was sitting mid-way up the stairs. “I’ll call you okay?”

“Don’t go,” Aaron replied helplessly.

“No, let him run away,” Chas cut across him. “Just like we knew he would. Just like he always does when things get a little tough.”

“Mum!” Aaron hissed. “This is all your fault.”

Robert opened the door, but was stopped by Victoria. “You don’t have to stay at the B and B, come and stay with me,” she offered. “Robert, you’re my brother, you’re still recovering from the accident.”

“I’ll be fine,” Robert told her. “Please Vic I appreciate it but I just want to be alone,” he said before heading out of the place.

Diane sighed heavily when the door slammed shut. “Well that’s that then, he’s gone,” she said pressing a handkerchief to her eyes. “Oh what would your father say?!” she cried as she looked at Victoria.

“Come on,” Doug said wrapping an arm around Diane’s shoulder. “You need a drink,” he said steering her toward the bar.

“I hope you’re happy with yourselves,” Victoria snapped crossly, glaring at Chas, Paddy and Cain over her shoulder as she and Adam followed Diane and Doug to the bar.

“Aaron,” Chas sighed glancing at her son who was sitting halfway up the stairs with tears streaming down his face. “This is what we were trying to protect you from.”

“Don’t,” Aaron said getting up. “Just don’t,” he snapped as he headed upstairs, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

“I don’t want to hear what you have to say,” Aaron snapped. It was early morning, and he’d hardly slept so the very last thing he needed before work was his mother slagging off Robert to Paddy right in front of him.

Chas sighed. “Look Aaron -” she started to say.

“Save me the ‘I’m only looking out for you’ speech,” Aaron replied with roll of his eyes. “I’ve heard it ten times over.”

“Roberts gone and you’re miserable, we knew this would happen didn’t we Paddy?” she said looking toward the vet for support. Paddy just stayed silent on the matter. “We tried to warn you Aaron,” she continued.

Aaron swallowed down his coffee even though it was still scorching hot, but he wanted to get out of the kitchen as quickly as possible. “Well whose fault is it that Robert left huh?” he argued. “I’m miserable because of the situation _you_ put us in. Robert left because of you, not me, so if anyone is ruining my life right now it’s you.”

“So has he actually called you or text you since he left?” Chas asked watching as Aaron pulled on his work boots. Her son’s silence said it all. “I see,” she said looking to Paddy with triumphantly.

Without another word to his mother Aaron got up, picked his keys up off the table and headed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

Paddy glanced at Chas anxiously. “If we carry on like this, we’re only going to drive him away,” he said. “I know that’s not what you want.”

“I want to protect him,” Chas snapped. “But how can I do that if he won’t listen to me?”

Paddy just sighed. “We just have to be there for Aaron if it doesn’t work out, we can’t stop them being together if that’s what they want.”

Chas swallowed, feeling guilty as she thought about all the arguments that had ensued between her and Aaron over Robert. “Do you honestly Robert’s changed? That he won’t mess Aaron around again?” she asked.

“Neither of us can know that for sure,” Paddy replied. “But I do know that Robert has been different since the accident … and I believe it’s genuine. I have just as much reason to hate the man as you, and believe me I wish Aaron had chosen someone else to fall in love with, but he hasn’t so we’re stuck with it.”

Chas sighed crossly. “Why Robert of all people,” she muttered bitterly.

“Aaron is pretty adamant about being with him, if we don’t accept it we’ll lose him,” Paddy warned.

Chas sighed crossly. “Fine, so be it.”

“Come here,” Paddy said pulling her into a hug. “I know you’re worried about him, I am too but the more we tell him not to see Robert, the more he’s just going to do it. It’s the stubborn trait that runs in the Dingle family,” he chuckled.

“Hey,” Chas said shoving him. “Careful you,” she warned playfully.

“You know what I’m saying,” Paddy said more gently. “Look, let’s see how this works out – either Robert really has changed and we have nothing to worry about or he’ll go back to his usual way sand Aaron will realise what a mistake he’s made, and we’ll be there for him.”

Chas nodded. “Okay, I’ll try my best,” she said still not entirely happy, but she was sick of the tension between her and Aaron, sick of the arguments, and scared of pushing him away for good.

\---

Aaron was at the scrapyard, taking his frustrations toward his mother out on a beat up old van; she’d done nothing but gloat since Robert had left, and had even tried to set him up with Finn again. Aaron slammed the sledge hammer into the side of the van over and over again, hating his mother and hating the situation she’d put him in. Robert leaving was all her fault. Why couldn’t she just leave things alone? Why did she have to go on and on?

“Looks like you’ve worked up quite an appetite.”

Aaron span around to see Robert heading across the yard holding two coffees in a cardboard tray in one hand and a paper bag in the other. “Robert,” he said quickly dropping the sledge hammer and dusting himself down. Two days has passed since the dinner party, since Robert had left and Aaron hadn’t seen or heard from him at all. No one had, not even Diane or Victoria who’d even gone over to the B and B to see him. They’d invited Aaron along with them but he’d stayed back wanting to give Robert the time and space that he’d asked for, that he needed. Losing his memories, then finding out about everything he’d done before the accident was a lot for him to deal with and Aaron didn’t want to add any more pressure.

“So is it my face you’re imagining on the side of that van?” Robert asked holding the coffee tray out toward him.

“Of course not,” Aaron said with a shake of his head as he took one of the coffees out of the tray.

“I wouldn’t blame you if it was,” Robert replied. “I shouldn’t have walked out, I should have stayed and sorted things out,” he said with regret.

“I get why you had to go Robert,” Aaron replied. “But yeah if I’m honest I wish you didn’t have to push me away too.”

“I’m sorry,” Robert said with a sad sigh as he followed Aaron into the portacabin. “I just needed time,” he said sitting down on the edge of the desk. “Here, peace offering?” he said holding out the bag.

Aaron grinned as he reached in and took one of the blueberry muffins he found inside. “My favourite, how did you know?” he asked, a tiny spark of hope that Robert might have remembered something even if it was just a little thing like that.

“I asked Bob,” Robert replied. “I may not have my memories but I’m a resourceful kind of guy,” he smiled at Aaron.

Aaron sat beside him on the edge of the desk; they were quiet for a while as they sipped their coffees but it wasn’t an awkward kind or silence, more of a peaceful one as they simply enjoyed being with each other again. “I know you had a lot to deal with,” Aaron said after a while. “But it’s been pretty tough at home too,” he told him.

“I’m sorry,” Robert said again. Aaron still wasn’t quite used to how readily this new Robert would apologise – the old Robert was far too stubborn and argumentative for that. “I was too wrapped up in my own stuff I didn’t even think about what you might be dealing with,” he added feeling guilty.

Aaron just shook his head. “Doesn’t matter,” he replied. “It’s just mum’s been driving me insane,” he said with a heavy sigh.

Robert smiled as he sipped his coffee. “Nothing new there then eh?” he joked gently.

Aaron just smirked. “Yeah well she’d have me married off to Finn Barton if she could.”

Robert glanced at him. “She’s still trying to set you two up?” he asked ignoring the pang of jealously that struck his heart at the mentioning of Finn’s name, even though he knew had no reason to feel that way. Aaron had assured him that he wasn’t interested in Finn after all.

“Yeah,” Aaron sighed picking the blueberries out of the muffing and putting them in his mouth. “She just won’t take the hint,” he added. “And Finn’s not even interested anyway, told me himself he doesn’t want to be a rebound. Probably put off at the prospect of having my mother as an in-law, who would?” he said glumly.

The thought of the Aaron and Finn together, no matter how unlikely, killed Robert. “Careful you almost sound disappointed there,” he said with a nervous laugh.

Aaron glanced at Robert and he saw the jealousy in his eyes. “Don’t be stupid, like I already told you I’ve never been interested in Finn.”

“You slept with him,” Robert said looking down into his coffee as he swirled the dregs around in the bottom of the cardboard cup.

“Ages ago, and I was drunk,” Aaron replied with a roll of his eyes. “It meant nothing I told you that,” he replied giving Robert a playful shove.

Robert set down his coffee cup. “Not to him it didn’t, he may say he’s not interested in you but I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” he said sliding off the desk. “He’s playing hard to get can’t you see that? He won’t keep it up for long, and Chas will do everything she can to make sure you and he get together,” he said pacing the room. “She’d rather you be with anyone but me,” he added glumly.

Aaron just smirked. “Careful you almost sounded jealous there,” he teased. Robert stopped in his tracks and realised how ridiculous he sounded, like a jealous fool. “Besides I’m pretty sure I get the deciding vote in who I want to be with,” he said with a small smile. “And last I checked you and I were still together?”

Robert couldn’t help but smile back. “I thought you might have changed your mind,” he confessed, blushing as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m an idiot aren’t I?”

Aaron laughed. “Yeah you are,” he replied. “But you’re my idiot,” he said reaching out, grabbing Robert’s hand and tugging him toward him. “If you still want to be that is?” he asked looking up at him. “I know there is still a lot you need to work out and I know that will take time but I can help you,” he told him. “Please Rob,” he whispered. “Please tell me you want me?”

Robert curled his fingers around Aaron’s and stepped closer. “Of course I do,” he said sinking against him.

Aaron let out the breath he’d been holding, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling as she slid his arms around Robert’s slim waist. “I’ve missed you,” he said mumbled into Robert’s shirt as he pressed his face to his body and breathed him in. “I didn’t know what to do … I didn’t know whether you wanted to be left alone or not … God it’s been awful!” he sighed.

Robert slid his fingers through Aaron’s hair. “I can’t come back,” he told him. “I want us to be together, but I can’t come back and live at the pub, not after everything that’s happened.”

Aaron swallowed hard, but nodded “I know,” he said. “And I don’t expect you to, but I can’t stand it either. So we find our own place, just like we planned okay?”

Robert smiled and nodded. “Okay,” he said cupping Aaron’s face. “Just you and me against the world then?”

“World?” Aaron laughed. “Let’s start with the village first eh?”

Robert laughed. “Okay, but we’ll start that battle tomorrow – first we have some lost time to catch up on,” he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

With that look Aaron was completely turned on, and was excited because he saw a flash of the old Robert in his eyes – the dangerous, sexy Robert Sugden that he missed so much, not that he didn’t love this new softer Robert. “What did you have in mind?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Robert pushed gently against Aaron’s chest, causing him to lean back across the desk; Robert moved closer, leaning in, resting the palm of his hands on the desk either side of Aaron. “Oh I don’t know,” he said leaning in to kiss him. “Let’s just see where the rest of the morning take us,” he whispered before their lips collided.

 ---

“It’s a good plan! Victoria cried indignantly as she and Adam walked through the village together. “Have you got a better idea? Robert and Aaron are miserable without each other, we need to do something.”

Adam rolled his eyes at his wife, not sure why they should be getting involved in Robert and Aaron’s relationship at all. “But inviting them both to dinner and not telling them that the other is coming … it’s a bit childish isn’t it? Why don’t we just go the whole hog and just lock them in a room together?”

“Now there’s an idea!” Victoria said letting go of Adam’s arm and rushing on ahead toward the scrapyard where they’d been headed with the intent of asking Aaron to dinner that evening.

“Babe I was only joking!” Adam shouted after her.

Victoria headed up the stairs of the portacabin. “With a little help from us we’ll have them back together in no time,” she said pushing the door open.

Victoria stopped in the doorway flushing red when as she found Robert and Aaron in the portacabin in a bit of a clinch; Robert quickly detached himself from Aaron, grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it on, his fingers quickly working their way up the buttons. “Something tells me they don’t need our help,” Adam laughed as she caught up with his wife and saw what was going on. “Oh Aaron, my desk? Seriously?!” he moaned.

“Adam, Vic, hey,” Aaron said breathlessly, but tying to sound casual although he knew his face was burning red. “I’m uh – I’m just going to go on my lunchbreak,” he said grabbing Robert by the hand and tugging him toward the door. “I’ll be back later.”

Adam just shoved Aaron playfully as he passed him. “Take the rest of the day off, I’ve got things covered here,” he told him.

“Oh,” Aaron said running his hand behind his neck in embarrassment. “Thanks Adam, that’s great,” he said quickly. Robert and Aaron shut the portacabin door behind them as they left. “Five minutes earlier and that could have been even more embarrassing that it was,” Aaron said running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tidy it.

Robert just laughed, not really bothered about being caught out; he slid his arm around Aaron’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to the shell of ear. “What do you say we take head back to the B and B and finish what we started?” he whispered.

A shiver of excitement ran down Aaron’s spine. “Sounds good to me,” he said as they set off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go I think! Thanks for the comments and kudos so far :-)


	15. Chapter 15

Aaron, detangled himself from Robert, rolled over and sat up; he stretched out his body which ached pleasantly and smiled happily to himself as he remembered how he and Robert had barely been able to keep their hands off each other from the moment they’d arrived back at the B and B.

“Hey you’re letting the cold air in,” Robert moaned wrapping the covers tightly around himself.

Aaron just chuckled; he leant over and pressed his mouth to Robert’s, his fingers carding through the blonde’s hair. “Fancy going for a drink?” he asked between kisses.

Robert kissed him back, coaxing Aaron back down onto the bed. “Wouldn’t you prefer to stay here with me?” he asked with a coy smile.

 “Tempting,” Aaron replied with a quirk of his lips. “But I’ve worked up quite a thirst this afternoon,” he told him.

“Oh really?” Robert smirked as he rolled Aaron onto his back and slid over him. “So that was as good as you’ve got then?” he asked leaning down and dotting kisses up his neck. “Or could you go another round?” he whispered.

Aaron shivered with excitement. “Really tempting,” he said squirming a little. “But not as tempting as a nice cold beer.”

Robert drew back and opened his mouth in mock outrage. “You’re choosing beer over me?!” he admonished. “Well see if I ever let you in my bed again.”

Aaron grinned, knowing Robert was only teasing. He stroked his fingers through Robert’s hair and over the back of his neck. “I’m sure you will,” he smiled. “So what do you say? Drink?” he asked again.

“Woolpack?” Robert asked with a grimace. “I’m pretty sure I’m barred for life.”

“Diane won’t let her bar you,” Aaron replied. “Come on, I want to show them that we’re don’t care what they think,” he said. “We can invite Vic and Adam if you want? You know they’ll always fight our corner.”

“I guess,” Robert replied. “I just wish we didn’t have to fight at all,” he said with a sigh. “Why can’t people just mind their own business and let us be?”

Aaron laughed. “That’s impossible in this village!” he replied. “But we have nothing to hide Robert, nothing to be ashamed of.”

“You maybe, but I do,” Robert said biting his bottom lip. “After all those awful things I did how can I face anyone now?” he sighed.

Aaron slid his hand around Robert’s neck and brought him down into a kiss. “We’ve talked about this Rob,” he whispered not wanting him to get down again, the last thing he needed was for him to push him away again. “Look we’ll leave the pub for now, until you’re ready,” he said. “We can stay here, as long you need.”

“No I can’t keep on hiding,” Robert protested. “I’m just worried that’s all, I don’t want to cause you anymore grief,” he said twirling his fingers through Aaron’s. “It’s not fair on you, all this tension with your family because of me.”

“That’s everybody else’s fault not yours,” Aaron told him. “You and I are what matters, how we feel and I love you, okay?”

Robert looked up and smiled. “Love you too,” he said pressing three quick kisses to Aaron’s lips before he moved off him. “I take it you’re buying the first round then?” he asked, sliding to the edge of the bed and sitting up.

“Alright, but there’s no rush is there?” Aaron asked reaching out and tugging Robert back down by his elbow. “I’m not sure we’ve completely made up for the last few days yet.”

Robert just laughed. “I thought you’d worked up a thirst?”

“Well then, help me work up an appetite and you can buy me dinner,” Aaron grinned at him.

“You’re on,” Robert agreed quickly.

\----

Eventually Robert and Aaron made it out of bed and after showering and having a quick meal in the B and B restaurant they headed to the pub. Aaron reached out and slid his fingers through Robert’s as they approached The Woolpack, knowing that despite his bravado Robert was nervous about facing everyone again after the disaster that the meal had been a few days previously. Robert glanced at their joined hands and then smiled at Aaron. “We’ll get through this together,” Aaron told him.

“Together,” Robert confirmed, feeling much braver with Aaron at his side.

Spotting Chrissie headed their way, Aaron expected Robert to let go of his hand but Robert’s fingers only tightened around his. Robert sucked in a deep breath before he stopped and greeted Chrissie, hoping she would be just as amicable – he didn’t want another person to have to avoid in the village as well as the Dingle clan.

Chrissie’s eyes fell to rest on Robert and Aaron’s joined hands. “So am I to take it congratulations are in order?” she asked curtly. Chrissie sighed before they could answer. “Well I guess it was always just going to be a matter of time,” she muttered.

Aaron noted that this wasn’t said in bitterness – more defeat and it gave him hope that one day they could put the whole affair behind them and move on.

“Look Chrissie, I don’t remember what happened you know that, but I love Aaron and we’re together now,” Robert told her, he didn’t want her to think he was just being with Aaron out of spite or to hurt her in any way.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Chrissie replied with a shrug, like she couldn’t care less what Robert did. “You’re a free man now Robert, you can be with whoever you want, as can I.”

Aaron’s thumb stroked across the inside of Robert’s palm reassuringly and he felt Robert relax beside him. “Well I just want to say I’m sorry for hurting you in the past,” Robert said knowing his words were only the first step in making amends. “I wish I could remember so I could explain my actions, but I can’t so a sincere apology is all I can offer.”

“Robert it’s fine, it’s over now,” Chrissie replied in a bored voice. “Now if you don’t mind I’ve got to get back to Lachlan.”

Robert just nodded quickly. “Sure, okay,” he said as she walked off briskly.

Aaron watched as she walked away before he turned to face Robert. “That went unexpectedly well,” he said a little stunned to say the least.

Robert glanced at him. “I think she has taken your blackmail really seriously, I suspect she will leave us well alone now for fear of ending up in court over the fire.”

“Good,” Aaron replied, as much as he didn’t like to think about blackmailing Chrissie he was glad he’d got the outcome he’d wanted – he had enough grief surrounding Robert from his family, he didn’t need the White’s interfering as well. “Come on,” he said heading up the steps to the pub door; he stopped and turned when they reached the top and glanced at Robert who looked a little reluctant to enter. “We can go back to the B and B if you like?” he offered, not wanting to push him if he wasn’t ready.

Robert shook his head. “No,” he said turning to smile at Aaron. “If I can face my ex-wife then I can face your lot.”

Aaron smirked, facing Chrissie was nothing like taking on the Dingle’s but Aaron didn’t tell Robert this, otherwise he was pretty sure he’d never get him through the door. “Come on then,” he said heading inside. “I’ll get the drinks, you find a table,” he said before heading for the bar.

The pub was practically empty so there wasn’t exactly a fight for free tables but Robert knew Aaron was just keeping Robert away from the bar where Chas was serving and was grateful for it; he sat down in a cosy corner by the fire and was greeted by Diane who’d come over to collect empty glasses from a nearby table.

“Hello pet, how are you doing?” Diane asked.

Robert smiled up at her. “I’m good,” he nodded. “Look I’m sorry for running out on dinner …” he started to say.

“You don’t have to apologise,” Diane said quickly. “But you’re coming home right?” she asked. “Soon I hope? It’s not been the same here without you.”

Robert smiled uneasily. “I’m not sure I can come back,” he confessed. “I think it might just make things worse.”

“But you and Aaron have obviously sorted things out?” Diane asked glancing over at Aaron who was waiting at the bar.

“We’re good, we’re more than good actually,” Robert said unable to stop the smile breaking across his face. “But I don’t think I can live under the same roof as Chas, Aaron and I … it will just work better without her interfering so I think it’s best if I stay at the B and B until my divorce money comes through and we find our own place.”

“That serious between you is it?” Diane asked a little surprised.

“I love him,” Robert replied simply.

Diane’s eyes swept over Robert’s and she smiled when she found only truth in them. “Oh pet I am pleased for you!” she said giving him a hug. “Aaron is a lovely lad, you two are just right for each other and if I’m honest I never did think much of Chrissie, thought too highly of herself.”

“I couldn’t possibly comment,” Robert replied with a smirk.

Aaron headed over and set down two pints on the table, he got the distinct impression that Diane and Robert had been talking about him. “Alright?” he asked hoping Diane wasn’t going to start scrutinising their relationship.

“Yes pet,” Diane said laying her hand on Aaron’s shoulder. “You two have a good night,” she smiled happily. “I’m off out with Doug, speaking of which I’d better go and get ready.”

Aaron just nodded, he sat down and sipped at his drink wondering what Robert had said to Diane to make her smile like that. “We should join them, double date,” Aaron teased.

Robert just laughed. “Why not eh? I bet they’re off ballroom dancing or something.”

“I’ve seen your dance moves, you’re not half bad,” Aaron told him.

Robert smiled. “And yours? I don’t see you as much of a dancer,” he said with a slight smirk. “More of the mysterious type that hangs around and watches from the shadows.”

“I’ll have you know I’ve got plenty of moves up my sleeve,” Aaron replied playfully. “But they’re only revealed when everyone else in the room is absolutely trashed so they can’t remember the next day.”

“I see,” Robert replied with a small smile. “So you’re telling me if I get drunk enough tonight I can have a private show back at the B and B later?” he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Oh I don’t know about that!” Aaron chuckled.

Robert laughed and sighed happily as he picked up his drinks and took a long sip – being with Aaron was just so easy. He knew he was lucky to have him.

 “Vic is working tonight and Adam had gone into town with some mates,” Aaron told Robert. “So it looks like it’s just the two of us.”

“Great,” Robert replied, because as much as he liked the company of his sister and brother-in-law, he relished spending time with Aaron alone. Victoria always tried to fill in gaps in his memory, thinking she was helping but it only depressed Robert. Things with Aaron were just easier, because when Aaron brought up the past Robert didn’t feel so low … when Aaron talked of them, when he remembered the little things like how he always cuts his toast into squares not triangles, how he insists on sugar going in his tea before the water not after … ordinary things … well it filled Robert with a warm glow.

Aarons smiled, reached his hand across the table and clasped Robert’s. “I love you,” he told him.

Robert gripped his hand tightly. “I know,” he replied. “And I love you.”

\----

When their first pints were nearly empty, Robert dug out his wallet prepared to pay for the next round when two fresh pints appeared on the table next to them. Aaron and Robert both looked up and were more than surprised to find Chas standing beside the table. “Mum?” Aaron questioned.

“These are on the house,” Chas said gesturing to the drinks. “Robert I owe you an apology, my behaviour at the meal was uncalled for,” she said glancing over at Paddy who nodded is approval and gestured with his hand for her to continue. Chas shifted uncomfortably on the spot, she glanced at Aaron and then Robert. “You two are determined to make a go of things so I guess … well I just don’t want any more fighting.”

“Neither do we,” Aaron said gently. “Mum I don’t want to fight, but I’m not giving up Robert.”

“I know,” Chas nodded. “Look let’s call a truce eh?”

Robert nodded quickly, eager to put things behind them and focus on his future with Aaron.

“Prove me wrong Robert,” Chas said glancing at the blonde. “Or so help me God there will be hell to pay, and it won’t be just me you’ll have to deal with.”

Robert’s eyebrows rose, he was not used to being so openly threatened; Robert glanced at Cain and Paddy who were both at the bar, their eyes on him. Robert’s eyes them swivelled to rest on Aaron who just smiled slightly. Robert quickly understood that this was the best he was ever going to get from Chas and the Dingle clan in a way of acceptance of him being with Aaron. “I won’t let you down,” he told her.

Chas just nodded before heading back behind the bar. When she was gone and Cain and Paddy had turned back to face the bar Robert let out the breath he’d been holding and sank back against the chair he was sitting in. “Wow that was intense,” he said shakily.

Aaron pushed his pint toward him and just smiled. “Relax, it’s just their way. They’re just protective.”

“Protective?” Robert said with a chuckle.

Aaron grabbed his hand. “Sure you want to get involved with me and my family?” he asked with a playful smile.

Robert grinned, tugged Aaron toward him and pressed his lips against his. “I don’t scare that easily,” he whispered between kisses.

\----

“I’m glad to see you happy Aaron,” Paddy said as the younger man came up to the bar to get another round of drinks in; Victoria had finished her shift and joined them and had even managed to coax Andy into joining them for a drink. Andy still bore a lot of resentment toward Robert but they were talking … it was a start, Aaron knew it would just take time.

“I am happy,” Aaron said handing over the money to his mother who he could tell was listening to the conversation as she poured the drinks. “Robert and Chrissie have called a truce, he and Andy are talking which is a start … things are working themselves out.”

Paddy glanced over at Robert who was talking with his siblings. “It’s like he’s a different person to the Robert we knew a few weeks ago,” he said unconsciously touching the top of his arm where he’d been shot.

“That Robert has always been there, deep down,” Aaron replied. “That’s the Robert I fell for, I’m just glad everyone can see who he really is now. I’m grateful we had a chance to start afresh. We have a future together now," he said glancing over and smiling at the man he loved.

Paddy watched Aaron and saw how deep his feelings ran, he laid his hand on his shoulder and nodded before glancing at Chas and smiled reassuringly.

Chas chewed at her bottom lip, still not sold on Robert but she knew she had to keep her mouth shut for the sake of her relationship with her son. Time would tell, and Chas, seeing for the first time truly how much happier Aaron was with Robert, found herself genuinely willing to give him a chance.

One last chance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Please check out my other works here on A03.  
> I'm also on Livejournal everlongsplace@livejournal.com and on tumblr as blue-eyesultimate 
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
